Laughing While I Sing
by vivianquills
Summary: Miley is sent to Camp Rock for the summer and decides Hannah can go to Camp too. There she meets new friends Mitchie and Taylor. Miley finds herself falling for Nate Grey, but her secret might tear them apart. Niley/Smitchie/Jaylor Jason-Taylor .
1. Camp What?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Camp Rock, Hannah Montana, or any of the characters in them. I do not own Kelly Clarkson. I do not own anything basically, except for the plot. That's all mine. Haha.**

**Just as a little author's note. I have been writing this while sick in bed, while camping. Nice combination, I know. So I have five or six chapters already written and basically the whole story planned out. And I am super excited for it. So it will be coming up pretty quickly. I really, really hope you like it. And I would also adore you if you review. Thanks soooo much!**

He left.  
He left me.  
And his idea of keeping me safe while he was gone was not anything rational.  
He didn't send Roxy to watch me, or even tell Jackson he had to come back from Tennessee for the summer to stay with me. Either of those tortures would have been preferable to this.  
But, no. He just canceled all of Hannah's appearances and a few benefit concerts and handed me the brochure from some camp. That's right, my daddy packed up to leave for the whole darn summer, and is shipping me off to some camp for people who want to make it big in the music world. Ummm, hello? I already made it big in the music world. I am Hannah Montana for crying out loud. Why couldn't he just let me bunk up at Lily's?

The worst part about this whole ordeal is that for two and a half months, he didn't want me to be Hannah. Okay, I don't know what world it is my daddy lives in, but the hottest pop star on the charts who just got done filming her first movie, can NOT disappear from the face of the planet for two and a half freaking months. I don't think so. And so I took care of that situation. After my daddy's plane took off and Lily's mom had driven me back to my place where I was to catch the bus up to camp, I made a few phone calls. Sure, my daddy would be raging, but even that pie loving hillbillie couldn't stop me from across the world.

So, now I am in the back of my stretch limo, Hannah Wig on, in a gorgeous new dress with Doc Martin's. I know, I know, probably stupid of me to go to a music camp as Hannah Montana, but hear me out, I was going to be stuck at a camp without any of my friends, and besides, I couldn't sing in front of people as Miley. And so, I called up the director of this camp, Brown or something, and told him that Hannah Montana would just _love_ to come to the camp this year as inspiration for the aspiring stars. So, now Miley Stewart is just a girl there for dancing, never to open her mouth and sing, and Hannah is here for me, for when I want to sing, and when I want to get nice things, like this limo versus the bus.

I got to the camp early, so as to make an appearance as Hannah before switching back into Miley mode. And as I stepped out of the door to the limo, a man rushed up and addressed me in a voice just dripping with a British accent that I recognized from the phone as Brown. "Hannah, Hannah, Hannah. The girl of the hour. I was so excited when we got your call. Lucky for us, none of the campers know yet, so we can spring the little surprise on them at tonight's jam. Deal?" I nodded vigorously. It gave me an excuse to disappear as Hannah for a while, as being out would sort of give away that surprise. "Alright then, right this way Miss Montana." He said walking off with a walk that seemed to have a spring in it no matter what his mood.

Eventually he led me up to a large cabin with a window and a deck looking out on the stunning lake the camp was built on. "Here's your cabin," he said handing me a key to the door. "I would close the blinds if I were you. We always get some crazies here. The jam's at seven at the big stage."

"Thanks," I said sincerely flashing him my best Hannah smile. Then as soon as he left the door, I opened my several large bags that the driver had already carried over while I was talking to Brown. Throwing my blonde wig into the Hannah bag, and the wig cap in as well. My long brown hair fell over my shoulders. It was wavy, as there really was never a point in straightening or curling it if it was just going to end up in the wig cap anyways. Then out of the Miley bag I pulled out a rather beaten up old backpack, that I had decided was nonchalant enough to pass as packing for camp as Miley Stewart. Sometimes leading a double life involved so much planning. Lucky Lily had been there to help tell me what was too over the top for going to camp. I pulled off my Hannah dress and shoes and slipped into a pair of dark wash jeans and a plain white T. This was decent, I dashed in front of the mirror and ran my fingers through my hair a couple times before throwing the backpack over my shoulder, and sneaking out the back door to the cabin and disappearing into the surrounding trees.

The woods were easy enough to sneak through back to the main entry of the camp. There were currently so many people getting off of buses and out of cars that I blended in instantly. However, I didn't fail to notice that there were exactly two limos among the other cars, and mine had already left. What was this? I hadn't heard of any celebrities attending this camp. But then again, I really didn't know anything about the camp, I couldn't even recall its name off the top of my head. Out of the first limo stepped a petite, if not a little tall, blonde girl who was quite over dressed and had a condescending look about her. As she got out of the back door, which she had waited to be opened for her, and general quiet fell over most of the teens, and they all seemed to be a bit awe stricken. I rolled my eyes. Who was this girl anyways? She was sure to be the Amber and Ashley of the camp.

Then, before the quiet had dissolved back into the normal bustle once more, the second limo opened, and three boys that I would recognize anywhere stepped out, Connect Three. I had met them once before a couple years ago as Hannah. I laughed quietly to myself remembering the scene. I had just barged into their recording studio before shouting out, "Sweet Mama it's the Grey brothers." The whole thing had turned into a mess from there that ended in us recording a song that never hit albums together. That was of course before Shane, the cute funny one, had went on his ego rampage. I hadn't seen or heard from the boys in years, but it was comforting to know that at least as Hannah I would know _someone_ here.

A few girls screamed, pulling me out of my memory. The boys just smiled and waved, and were about to be swarmed by fans from what I could tell, before a short brunette came dashing across the way from a van that had just pulled up, and went flew straight into Shane's arms, before turning to hug each of the brothers. "I missed you guys so much." She exclaimed. Shane hadn't taken his eyes off of her since she had gotten there.

Their reunion that all eyes seemed to be on, was cut short as Brown's voice rang out, "Alright campers, here we are again for another year of fun and bettering ourselves as musicians. This year I am pleased to announce that not only have all three of my nephews returned to help teach, but we also have a very special celebrity guest. I daresay even more famous than Connect 3." I had pushed my way up to the front of the crowd by now. I saw Brown look over at the three boys standing slightly to the side of the stage and throw them a teasing smile. "But, it is a secret until tonight's jam when she reveals herself."

All around me, people were buzzing about this news. "He said she, maybe Tess' mom came."

"Yeah right, like TJ Tyler would waste her time at some camp. Besides, she is on tour this summer."

"Maybe it's Kelly Clarkson."

This brought about a burst of squeals from the excited girls, while a group of boys nearby just shook their heads. I was with them, it was ridiculous, but then again, I was the celebrity guest. I shoved my way through the mass of bodies until a reached the sign where the cabin assignments had been posted. Cabin M. Well that would be easy to remember, when I was Miley I went to cabin M. I giggled at my own little private joke before I made my way down to the cabin. When I opened the door, I was pleased to see that it was still empty so that I got my first pick of the beds. SCORE! I threw my backpack down on the bed nearest the window. I figured it made a better escape route to run off for Hannah things than the noisy door.

Just then, the small brunette girl who had been with the Grey brothers came bursting through the door followed by the blonde. They seemed to be bickering silently, but the second they saw me they stopped. The blonde was eyeing me in a way that made me feel like she was measuring up my potential with her eyes. I was about to tell her off before she even said a word to me, but the brunette cut in. "Hi," she said with a bright and wide smile. "I'm Mitchie."

I smiled back at her, not able to help myself from the warm way she seemed to greet me. "Miley." I said simply.

The blonde girl cut in with a snappy tone, "And who said you get the bed by the window. I need to be by the window. The fresh air works wonders on a person's voice, not that I really need the extra help."

I was quite annoyed by now. "Good," I said in the rudest tone I could muster. "If you don't need the extra help, then you don't mind that I took it. After all, I did get here first."

"Do you _know_ who I am?" She asked me with a glare.

"Do I care?"

"I am Tess Tyler, TJ Tyler's daughter."

Good. Well, I am Miley/Hannah Montana, and I have beaten your washed out popstar of a mom out for exactly 12 awards. Not that anyone is counting. Of course, I couldn't say that, so instead I pulled up all the sarcasm I normally saved for Amber and Ashley and said, "Well I am Miley Stewart, and I don't care." And with that I sat right down on _my_ bed and pulled out my phone. No service. Wonderful.

When I looked up, Tess had gone and Mitchie was just looking at me with a smile on her face. "Wow Miley. That was awesome. It really was. I wish I had had the guts to say that to her last year when I first met her, would have saved me a lot of trouble."

"Why?" I asked her. "What happened?"

She let out a sigh and sat on the bed next to me. "Let's just say leading a double life is hard."

I let out a small laugh. If only she knew.


	2. Roommate in Denial Say What?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana, Camp Rock, or any of the characters in them. I don't own the song Let's Get Crazy. I don't own the song party. I do not own anything but the plot line.**

**So I know, it hasn't even been twenty four hours, and I have about fifteen hits on the first chapter (which I am aware is very pathetic), but I want to put the next chapter up. Please, please, please keep reading and review to let me know what you think. Even if it is something like, "You suck, never write again." Or "Your screen name is dumb." Heck you could even be all, "You're ugly." But that would be a little mean now wouldn't it? Haha. Anywho, I am bored up camping. So your guys' words are all the entertainment I have. :]**

Mitchie and I were just sitting on my bed chatting up a storm. I told her about my life and friends back home, minus the whole Hannah thing. And she told me about her mom and the catering company. "The worst part is," she said finishing off her story, "now that the catering company really took off and she can't be here, my friends Caitlyn, Ella, and Peggy all have different reasons for not being able to come. I thought I was going to be alone here at camp with no one but Tess…. Well and the boys of cour-"

But she was cut off by a very on cue knock on the door. Without waiting for an answer, Shane walked right in, followed by his brothers. "Hey Mitchie," he said, sitting on the bed opposite us. "We didn't get to catch up back there because of the intro and all."

"Shane," she said with a small laugh, "we talk on the phone every day. What is there to catch up on?"

"Well, I, uhh, just miss you and all, you know, in person." He stuttered out in a very shy way. Okay, note to self, Shane Grey is totally crushing on my new roommate.

Mitchie blushed a deep shade of pink. "Aww, thanks Shane. I, uhh, missed you too." She said looking down at her feet. Okay, second note to self, she is totally crushing back.

An awkward silence had fallen over the room, so Mitchie quickly said, "Boys, this is Miley. Miley, these are the boys." I looked up at them and smiled. Jason reached out and pulled me instantly into a hug before setting me back onto my seat on the bed.

"Hi Miley!" he said in an excited voice.

Nate was just looking at me with a curious expression on his face. He paused a minute before saying, "Have we met before?"

Oh sweet nibblets. I ducked my head so as to hide my face from him, and then answered in a muffled tone, "Ummm, nope. Sorry. Perfect strangers."

"Wow. I just feel like I have seen you somewhere before."

Luckily Mitchie cut in and said, "So, do you boys know who the special guest is?"

"No," Shane answered with a pout. "Brown won't tell us."

I was still looking intently at the floor, as I was sure that I could feel Nate's eyes on me, but I felt like I could burst from laughter at the irony of the whole thing. Umm, hello world. You're special guest is standing right in this very room. Ta-da.

"Well boys, we might want to start heading down to the stage," Mitchie said after a few more minutes of talking and laughing with the boys she seemed so close with.

"Oh no," I said with a gasp, jumping up. "What time is it?"

"Six fifty," she answered giving me an odd look.

"I have to go!" I said darting out of the cabin and running quickly through the trees to my Hannah cabin, where I promptly locked the door and flipped the light on as all the blinds were pulled down. After all, I couldn't have people looking in the window and seeing me transform into another person. I ripped open the Hannah bag, which was much more full and elaborate than the Miley wardrobe. I tore through the items and ended up throwing many of them all over the room, before I finally settled on a very bubbly white dress with a half sleeve blue cardigan thrown over the top. Then I made for the door. I was halfway through turning the knob when I realized I had forgotten the most important touch, the wig. I slapped myself on the forehead. "Stupid, stupid Miley," I muttered to myself and went to where I had thrown the Hannah wig into the bag. It took only a couple minutes to get the wig on and situated so that it looked presentable, then I tore out the door.

I was late, so luckily no one was there to see me dashing towards the back of the stage, as they were all intently watching Connect 3 performing on it. They were playing a song I knew well and I loved. It was from their newest album and it had hit number one on the charts instantly. Brown's eyes lit up when he saw me come dashing up next to him behind the stage, quickly the two of us ducked behind some trees so as not to give away the surprise just yet. "There you are Miss Montana, I thought you had forgotten."

I flashed him a winning Hannah smile before replying, "I never forget a show Brown, no matter how little." This caused him to smile a bit. I could tell he seemed to like me, which was good. It's always good to get along with the guy in charge.

The song they Grey boys were playing came to an end, and Brown rushed up to the stage. "Well there they are, my nephews. Aren't they talented?" He yelled. The campers went crazy. "Well, as I promised, we have a very special guest at camp this year…" Brown paused dramatically and the crowd fell silent. I looked off to the side of the stage where the Grey brothers were now standing. Mitchie had ran over to them and was smiling widely up at the stage as they all waited intently. "GIVE IT UP FOR HANNAH MONTANA!" Brown finally yelled as loud as he could. There was a split second of silence as the campers all looked at each other, as if not believing that I would really be here, before the entire place was erupted with cheers. Even Shane, Nate, and Jason were cheering, while an over excited Mitchie was hopping up and down next to them, her smile even wider than before, if that was even possible.

The music for Let's Get Crazy came on and I dashed up onto the stage and grabbed the mic from the mic stand. "Are you ready?" I called out to the crowd, to be answered by screams. "Woo. Here we go."

"Life is just a party, so come as you are.  
Dress it up, or dress it down. Don't forget your guitar.  
Just be courageous. This style's contagious.  
Every one can rock out like a super star.

Let's get crazy! Get up and dance.  
Take a swing, do your thing.  
If we're taking a chance, Let's get crazy.

Kick up your heels.  
Don't miss out, time to shout.  
Always keeping it real, Let's get crazy!"

I was having the time of my life on that stage, just like I always did. I finished the song and the campers never stopped jumping around and dancing. They all knew every word, even Mitchie. By the time Brown stepped up on the stage again, I had a wide smile on my face, and was breathing hard. "Thank you so much you guys," I said with the same wide smile on my face, my Hannah smile, my I just had an awesome time doing what I love smile. I waved to them all.

Brown took the mic and said, "Wow, she was amazing, I know. And lucky for us campers, Hannah here will be staying with us all summer, and besides putting on a good show for us as some of the jams, she will also be teaching a stage performance class. And as we all know, no one puts on a better stage performance than Miss Montana." The cheers erupted again, and I waved once more before dashing off stage, nearly running right into Mitchie.

"Hi," she said with her same wide smile. "I'm Mitchie. I can't wait for your class. I'm a huge fan."

"Nice to meet you Mitchie," I said flashing the trade mark Hannah smile.

Then we both turned as Brown continued talking once the screams had died down. "Alright everybody, now that we've had a bit of an opening act, let's get ready for the real show!" Mitchie giggled at this and turned to stick her tongue out at Shane, who laughed in response. "Our first performer, is a camper who made quite a stir at final jam last year, Mitchie Torres."

Mitchie began to bound up the steps to the stage. "Good luck Mitch!" I shouted after her. She turned and beamed at me before continuing up to center stage where she took the mic from Brown who disappeared from site once again.

"Alright guys, I wanted to sing a song for you that I wrote over this summer, it's called Party!" and with that, she burst into song. I won't lie, I was completely shocked. Mitchie wasn't just good, she was AMAZING. But before I got a chance to really enjoy the song, none other than Tess Tyler walked up.

"Hey Hannah," she said with a bright smile that I almost would've believed if she hadn't already proven to me that she was entirely EVIL. "I'm Tess Tyler. You probably have met my mom, TJ Tyler. I just wanted to come introduce myself. It's good to finally have someone else in this place that has a little bit of talent." She went on in an overly sweet voice that made me want to gag. I opened my mouth to say something, but she went on, "That's Torres up there. She's pretty good, but she knows nothing about being a _performer._" I hated the way she said the word. "And she has no idea about just who she has to get on the good side of." Just then, Mitchie was stepping off stage, and Brown was announcing that Tess was next to perform. She shot me one last fake grin and then bounded up the steps, turning back only to say, "Get ready to see a real show. One actually up to par with a superstar like yourself."

I was raging, and about ready to completely lose it, when a voice said from behind me, "Don't mind Tess. She is a bit of a diva. I met her a couple months ago when we were on tour. I hear she went on quite a rampage last year against Mitchie, luckily I wasn't at camp that year." I turned around to see none other than Nate Grey standing behind me and offering a grin.

"I think she is more of a diva than I am, and I have four number one albums," I said with a laugh.

"For a good reason too," he added and smiled at me, before blushing and looking down. I swooned mentally, flashing back to when I had met him, the cute sensitive one. The first thing he had said to me was that I was pretty, which was just about any girls dream. "So why did you decide to come here to Camp Rock?"

Camp Rock? So that was what this place was called. I should probably make a mental note of that. "I just…." Oh shoot. I came here because my daddy left me, and I am really Miley Stewart, but I couldn't risk being caught singing, so to keep doing what I love my alter ego, Hannah Montana, had to come too. "I wanted to help inspire the future of the music industry." Good. That sounded like a good reason. I should make sure a reporter hears that, so when my daddy sees that Hannah Montana went to Camp Rock in a magazine, he can't say I was being selfish. I would've asked him why he came here, but as Brown was referring to them as his nephews and everyone knew they had gotten their big break at camp, I figured it was rather obvious. **(Please ignore the fact that in the Hannah Episode with the Jonas Brothers I keep referring to, she says they got discovered in a barber shop. That totally ruins my story. Haha.) **

"Wow," he said looking at me.

I blushed a deep shade of red. "What?"

"It's just, you look just like…, oh nevermind."

Oh no. Nate Grey, please be as clueless as the rest of the world. Why, oh why did you have to actually pay attention? "Well, uhh, I got to go. You know… sleep and all. Radio interview first thing in the morning, you know how that is." I quickly lied and then dashed off to the Hannah cabin before he could say another word.

A few minutes later, I was back in Miley mode and sitting on the bed next to the window in Cabin M with my headphones in. I had barely had a chance to catch my breath and press play before Mitchie, Shane, Jason, and even Nate came bursting through the door, all with bright smiles and laughing at some joke I had missed. I noticed that Mitchie was standing quite close to Shane and he kept glancing over at her with a goofy smile when she wasn't paying attention. Hmm….

"Hey Miles!" she said when she saw me. I smiled. I loved being called Miles. It made me feel more at home. "Were you in here the whole time? Why didn't you come to the jam?" she asked. (And might I just say, while everyone glanced at me awaiting my answer, Shane was still looking at Mitchie, how cute.)

"I just… I don't know. I guess I was embarrassed. I'm not really a singer. I'm a dancer actually, and I really would have felt out of place," I lied quickly.

Mitchie quickly ran across the room to sit next to me. "Miles, you don't have to feel embarrassed just because you aren't a singer. I am sure you are such a good dancer. Plus, you missed seeing the special guest." Her voice got very high and excited at the last part.

I played along. "Oh yeah, who was it?" I asked trying my best to act excited.

"HANNAH MONTANA," she practically squealed in my ear while bouncing up and down.

"No way! That's so cool," I said flashing a smile.

Nate was watching me through this all. Oh no, I never thought that would be a bad thing, but I could practically see his wheels turning. I ducked my head down once more, but luckily it didn't seem to be necessary.

"Hey guys, we better be going. Early classes tomorrow," Nate said. He was still looking at me.

Shane's face fell and his eyes dashed over to Mitchie. "Yeah. I guess he's right. Bye Miley. And uh… bye Mitchie." He quickly walked over to where she was sitting next to me and kissed her cheek.

Mitchie blushed a deep shade of red and mumbled, "Bye Shane."

The boys left our cabin, but not before Nate glanced back at me one more time. I could still see his wheels turning. Luckily, he was distracted by having to help Shane back up, after he had tripped since he was practically walking backwards to see Mitchie, who was now giggling.

The door shut behind them, and I turned instantly to Mitchie with a wide smile on my face. "Sooo… You and Shane Grey, huh?"

She was blushing again. "Me and Shane? Pshh. What? No. No, no, no. We are just friends." She rambled out quickly. She was staring down at her toes. Then quickly to change the subject she added, "Guess what? Tess threw such a fit about how she _needed_ the bed by the window, that she got moved to another cabin."

That was enough to distract me, for now anyways. "Seriously? That is so cool. And now we have the extra bed and everything. I bet we could get rid of it and then have extra space in here. Maybe add one of those cool bean bag chairs, or we could just have more room to rehearse, and…"

She had to cut me off because I was rambling, and much too quickly might I add. "Miles, we have to get another roommate. I just have no idea who it will be."

"Roommate in denial say what?" I asked. That ruined all my plans. I really didn't want to take the chance of just ending up with another Tess Tyler.

"How am I in denial?" she asked, changing the subject once again.

"Because you are so clearly in love with Shane Grey."


	3. Did You Just Wake Up?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Camp Rock, Hannah Montana, or any of the characters in them. Nor do I own Taylor Swift. And all that jazz.**

Just then the door to Cabin M swung open.

A blonde girl, about an inch or so taller than I was, backed in dragging two bags that were probably bigger than me through the door with her. Her light, curly hair fell to the middle of her back and I could hear her struggling with her luggage. I let out a light laugh, she sounded like I did with my Hannah bags. Mitchie and I quickly jumped from our beds and ran to help her.

"Hey, let me help you with that," I said laughing. She flashed a winning smile at me, and I noticed that she was really pretty. One of those girls everyone was jealous of, tall, skinny, blonde, and completely stunning. I grabbed one of the bags and Mitchie grabbed the other, and between the three of us we got the bags in in no time at all, but not before we were all laughing in a heap on the floor. When we finally all caught our breath after our fit of laughing I gasped out, "I'm Miley."

Mitchie sat up from where she had been rolling on the floor. "Mitchie," she said brightly. She really was a happy and friendly person. I had already begun to love that about her.

The blonde smiled brightly at us. "I'm Taylor," she said. "I'm your new cabin buddy, in case you hadn't noticed." She said laughing again. The three of us got up from the floor of the cabin and quickly walked to sit cross legged on our beds, all facing each other.

"So Taylor, what do you do?" Mitchie asked, earning a weird look from the other two of us before we all bust up laughing for another minute or so. "I mean with music," Mitchie finally got out between helpless giggles. "Like, why are you here at camp?"

Taylor's face brightened and she instantly stopped laughing, and in a very confident tone she said, "I'm a singer. It's my first year here at camp, and if my plan goes accordingly, it will be my last as I will get an audition after my resume lists that I went to Camp Rock." She smiled. Clearly, she had everything planned out. This was a girl who didn't let anything stand in the way of her dreams and her plan, I could tell that already. But I liked her. She was happy and funny, and the three of us girls stayed up all night whispering and laughing. I told her about Mitchie being totally in love with Shane Grey, and her eyes widened at the name. Mitchie threw her pillow at me, hitting me square in the face, which led to another fit of giggles.

"Do you really know Connect 3?" Taylor asked in an excited voice.

"Yeah," Mitchie answered. "I met Shane here at camp last year. We had a bit of a rocky start, but sort of worked things out at final jam." A smile spread over her face as she talked about him. She was totally smitten, and I knew it. "After that we stayed up all night talking out on a canoe ride. That's kind of our thing, canoe rides. Then we swapped phone numbers and he and his brothers flew down to visit me a couple times over the school year, and now we are back at camp. I am so glad they all came back. Shane is like, my best friend, and Nate and Jason are like brothers to me."

I shot in right then, "But of course, Shane isn't like a brother to you, because you looooove him." I taunted her dragging out the word love and drawing a little heart shape in the air.

She threw another pillow at me. "Do not."

Taylor just laughed. "I see you blushing Mitchie. You so do."

"Okay, well maybe just a little," she admitted in a mumble with a wide smile and a blush redder than cherries. Taylor and I Oooo-ed a bit at her before she went on, "But don't say anything about it, please guys. I know he doesn't like me that way, and I don't want to ruin our friendship."

I couldn't help it. I burst out laughing. In between my hysterical giggles I managed to make out, "Really – Mitchie – you –don't –notice – the way – he –looks at – you?"

She just turned cherry red again and stared at her toes before shaking her head. We stayed up until about one in the morning talking about boys and other random girl things and by the time we all finally crashed in our beds we had become instant best friends, but I could still feel my heart missing Lily, of course.

Morning came and we quickly made our way down to the mess hall for breakfast. It was much too early for me, and Mitchie had had to practically drag me out of bed. I had only thrown on some sweats and a t-shirt before throwing my hair up in a messy bun. I probably looked terrible, but at 7 in the morning, it was too early to matter. Mitchie had only thrown on some jeans and a tank top, but her hair lay in a perfect wave around her face leaving her beautiful even right out of bed. Taylor however, had apparently risen even before the early bird Mitchie, and already had her hair done to perfection and the most perfect white dress matched with cowboy boots the world would probably ever see. She looked like something straight out of a fairy tale. Apparently she always had every second of her day planned out, which involved waking up at six. She then went for a half hour jog, came back, took a shower, then would get ready. Breakfast at seven, which was what we were doing now, then at seven thirty she planned to get in at least two hours of vocal practice before the first lessons started at ten. My sleepy brain was in a whirl.

Inside the large room I had just managed to grab a piece of toast when we were greeted by a familiar voice. "Hey Mitchie," said a smiling Shane. He looked pretty sleepy too, and his hair was still sticking up everywhere.

Mitchie let out a giggle. "Morning sleepyhead. I've never seen you out of the bat cave this early."

"Yeah, well _someone,_" He glared at Nate as he spoke, "decided to wake me up early."

But Nate wasn't paying attention. He was just looking at me with that same curious expression in his eyes. I really needed to keep Mr. Way Too Smart from noticing anything more, so I quickly grabbed Taylor by the wrist and dragged her away from where she was picking out the perfect banana to go with her obnoxiously healthy breakfast, and said, "Hey guys, this is our new roommate, Taylor."

She beamed at the boys, and I had to admit, I was shocked by how cool she was around them. Clearly she was so set on being famous one day that meeting famous people was really nothing to her. "Hi," she said offering a hand to them.

The boys just looked at her hand, and then back at each other, and then Jason said happily, "Group hug!" And all three of them quickly hugged her. Clearly, they were not handshake kind of people.

We all made our way to a table with our food. Shane and I were still groggy, but Mitchie was across the table teasing him and giggling softly, which was enough to keep him from falling asleep on his food like I was about to. Taylor was just eating her meal while looking down at her Blackberry, which I had already learned contained her planner and was where her every second was planned out, at least five months in advance. I looked over to Nate and Jason. Jason was whispering quickly to Nate with a goofy grin on his face and kept looking over at Taylor. Nate, however, didn't really seem to be paying much attention, and would only nod absent mindedly because he was too busy looking over at me. When he caught me looking he blushed and stared down at his eggs on the plate in front of him.

Brown came in then, and announced that the lesson schedules were being passed out, and everyone began talking excitedly among themselves. I was much too sleepy to care however, and simply waited until I had mine, and didn't even look at it before setting in on the table, where Mitchie quickly snatched it up. "Lame Miles, you have the whole morning off for private practice. Lucky dancers anyways. I have stage performance at ten though, then after that is lunch, so I guess you will be the one saving us all a table," she said comparing our lesson plans. I could only offer a smile. Little did she know I would be in the same class, in fact, I would be teaching the class, but that was not something to mention. "Then you have dance class, Shane teaches that, we are together for, and then we are separate for the rest of the day. Lame." I grimaced. I should have known saying I was a dancer would separate me from my friends. Though of course, I was a dancer, and a singer, and an actress, I was Hannah Montana for crying out loud. There is a song about me being able to do anything, even be president. Turns out her and Taylor had the exact same schedule, lucky singers. So I would only see my two new friends twice a day, and they would only know about it once a day. This was not a good morning. I let out a groan and got up from the table, mumbling some excuse.

Then, I quickly cut through the woods to the Hannah cabin where I jumped in the shower and quickly prepared to be Hannah Montana. The whole thing took me until 9:30, which could be because I fell asleep a couple times while trying to get ready. I ended up in white skinny jeans, a light blue shirt, and a scarf for a bit more of an effect. It was probably the simplest Hannah outfit yet, but I was dead tired. I made my way over to the cabin where I was to give my lesson and found a chair in the corner. I must have fallen asleep in it, because the next thing I knew, I hear voices whispering, "Do you think we should wake her up?"

"Well we can hardly let her sleep through the whole lesson, can we?"

Then a voice I recognized stepped in, "We most certainly cannot. It's not like I really have time in my day to just be wasting around. I didn't come to camp to watch a superstar sleep." And with that Taylor walked over and shook me gently until my eyes fluttered open.

When I saw the whole class just standing there staring at me, mouths agape, I quickly jumped out of the chair. "Uhhh.. alright guys. Well as you know, I'm Hannah, and this is, uhhh, stage performance lessons. Well on stage, you have to put on a show. That's what the audience wants. As I say in a song of mine, people drive a long way and pay good money to see a show. It's not just all about the singing. It would be great if it was, but it's just not. In fact, that's pretty much exactly what my song Let's Do This is about. It's about putting on a show, and giving people that little something extra that turns talent into a sensation. You may be thinking that I am crazy, but think about it. It doesn't all have to be like I do it, with lights and special effects and back up dancers. Even rock stars know how to put on a show. Look at bands like Paramore, or even go back and look at Elvis, or, shoot, Connect 3. They all have two things in common, they are all famous, and they all have stage presence. So this class is all about finding yours, so that when you get up there at final jam, you really wow the crowd."

I spent the rest of the lesson going around to all the different people and asking them what special talents they could bring to the stage for a little something extra, and had the joy of telling Tess, that simply saying she was a born star, was not a talent. Then, as I let everyone go, I quickly dashed through the woods to the Hannah cabin and tore off the wig and wig cap throwing them on the bed, I ditched the clothes faster than ever before and was running out the door still putting my Miley shoes on. I was hopping as a reached the Mess Hall, but Mitchie and Taylor were getting there at the same time.

"Wow Miley, were you sleeping all morning?" Taylor asked when she saw me.

I was out of breath, but I managed to stutter out nervously, "Pshhh. No. Why?"

"Well, for one your hair is messed up," She stated. Well of course Taylor, that is what happens when you have to wear a wig and keep a second identity. "And secondly your clothes were thrown on very quickly, and you were still putting your shoes on, like you had to rush out of your pajamas so we didn't notice." No, no, no Taylor. You have it all wrong. I wasn't changing out of my pajamas, I was changing out of my always much to noticeable Hannah clothes.

"No, I was uhh…, in my sweats and stuff, for working on my dance, and I had my hair tied back. I just lost track of time. That happens a lot when I get really into dancing. I sort of just get lost in it." I rambled out.

She seemed to accept this, because she nodded and then her and Mitchie and the same time said, "I get that way with my music." The fit of giggles that followed was enough to distract them from the subject.


	4. Are You Afraid of the Dark?

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Jonas Brothers, Demi, Miley, Taylor, or Camp Rock. Nor do I own Hannah Montana. Nor do I own the song Il y a longtemps. Though it is just about the cutest and prettiest song ever.**

The rest of the day went on rather boring. I hated not being able to sing, or work on songs unless I was Hannah, but it was better than not at all. Finally I was sitting in Cabin M, waiting for Mitchie and Taylor to get back. They came bursting through the door, both with bright smiles on their faces. "Miley, what are you doing? There is no time to sit," Taylor announced, pulling me off the bed.

"What is she talking about?" I asked Mitchie as if Taylor had gone insane. In my mind, she had. They may have had fun singing lessons all day, but I was dancing. And running, and doing any other physical activity these people could think of, and I was about ready to drop.

Mitchie let out a laugh and said, "Shane, Jason, and _Nate,"_ I didn't miss the way she put emphasis on his name. "Wanted to hang out with us. And Taylor here has only exactly two hours of free time scheduled in tonight." She said with a sarcastic glance towards Taylor who was still dragging me.

"No," she said, pretending to be irritated, "Now I have exactly 1 hour and 58 minutes, thank you very much." We all let out a fit of laughs and I let them lead me out the door.

We walked across the grounds, and mostly everyone was gone. They were probably all at dinner. My stomach gave a jealous growl. I had earlier decided dinner wasn't worth standing for because I was so exhausted, but now that I was up, I was hungry. "Hey guys, why don't we go grab some food? I hear there is hamburgers," I said in a bit of a sing song voice, trying to tempt them.

Mitchie just laughed a little and said, "Well first off, because the new cook is _nowhere _as good as my mom." I rolled my eyes. Right now, I wasn't asking for a five star meal, only a simple hamburger. "Plus, there are some benefits to being friends with pop stars," she went on with a bit of twinkle in her eyes. I could have said that one of the benefits was being able to fall head over heels for a Mr. Shane Grey, but I was too tired and too hungry. So, I fell passive again and let them lead me to what I assumed had to be the boys' cabin.

It was right next to the Hannah cabin which I cast a nervous glance. Good, the curtains were all still pulled shut. No one could see where I had carelessly tossed the wig onto the bed in my rush. I noticed that the boys' cabin was the same way, all the curtains pulled closed, but you could see the lights shining through them and hear the sound of their voices and guitar. I went to knock, but Mitchie just laughed and pulled a key out from in her pocket (clearly, Shane really, really liked her. I would never give any guy a key to the Hannah closet or cabin or dressing room or _anything_) and with a quick turn of it she swung the door open.

My stomach had to be even happier than Shane was when he saw Mitchie, because in the middle of the living room area of their large cabin, sat a table with several boxes of pizza on it. Before anyone could even say hello, I suddenly became awake and alive and dashed into the room with an excited squeal, "PIZZA!" Once I had started eating a piece, I looked up to notice everyone silently staring at me, before they all burst into a fit of laughter and the other two girls made their way in and grabbed some pizza as well.

Minutes later, we were all happily laughing and eating, while Jason strummed a tune mindlessly in the background on his guitar. He was sitting in an armchair, and was pleasantly pleased that Taylor had decided to perch herself on the arm of it, and they were talking quickly about his one of a kind, hand crafted by the master, guitar. Nate was sitting on the coffee table in the middle of the room next to the now nearly empty pizza boxes, and I was on the couch, next to a very close Mitchie and Shane. Shane had been tickling Mitchie, and in doing so had managed to pull her much, much closer to him on the couch, and put his arm around her, where he left it (not unnoticed by me, of course).

I looked up from them and noticed that Jason and Taylor had disappeared, I was just about to ask where they had gone when Nate quickly put a finger to his lips, telling me to be quiet. Then, he pointedly looked at Shane and Mitchie, and I quickly understood, nodding to let him know this. He rose from where he was sitting and helped me up from the couch. "Hey guys, I'm going to go show Miley my show piano. She says she's been wanting to learn to play." They simply nodded, lost in their own little world, and Nate led me into what I presumed was his bedroom. It felt so weird being in here with him, alone. Just the whole idea of it was enough to bring a blush to my cheeks, but he walked straight through and opened the window. "Sorry for the unceremonious exist, Miles," he said, holding a hand out so as to help me out the window into the dark night. I was glad for the surrounding darkness in the woods, because I was sure that at him calling me Miles I had turned red from my head to my toes. Talk about another mental swoon. Once we were both standing outside in the dark, I noticed that Taylor and Jason were standing there too. Nate pulled us all a bit farther into the woods, and then said in a low voice, "Okay, so I'm sure neither of you could have been in the same room as Mitchie and Shane without noticing they are both completely gaga for each other," he said, and Taylor let out a small giggle. "So we got a plan to help, uhh, speed the process a bit." He quickly whispered out everything they had planned. It was devious. I liked it. I felt a quick wave of admiration for him. I couldn't have schemed better myself.

"Alright, well I will go with Taylor to-" I started, but she quickly cut me off.

"Actually Mi, no offence, but I'm kind of afraid of the dark. I would feel just a bit better if one of the guys came with me." I laughed softly. Taylor didn't really seem like the type to be afraid of anything, but Jason quickly offered to go with her and they disappeared into the dark. That left Nate and I to our jobs. Earlier, Nate and taken Shane's phone and hid it in his room where he would not be able to find it. Now, we called it. The first time Shane ignored it. The second, he went into his room and started looking for it, with a very annoyed expression. By the fifth time it was ringing, and he still hadn't found it, Mitchie followed him into his room to see what was going on.

That was our cue. We quickly stole through the cabin and shut the door behind them, locking it from the outside. We heard the confused voices from the inside of the room and began laughing silently. Just then, the power killed and all the lights went off. I jumped about a foot in the air, and Nate quickly wrapped his arms around me and whispered into my ear, "It's just Taylor and Jase, remember?" Of course I did, but the shock of it all was just a bit much for me. He left one arm around me and guided me into his bedroom where he set me on the bed, and then sat next to me. "If Shane can't get Mitchie with our help, there is just no hope left. She is terrified of the dark."

I glanced around me a bit, and couldn't even see his outline it was so absolutely dark in here with only the woods to surround the lightless cabin. I was beginning to understand why Mitch and Tay would be afraid of the dark. I shivered slightly. Nate quickly put an arm around me again and then whispered; "Miles," (mental swoon) "are you afraid of the dark?" I shook my head vigorously, but then cringed in closer to him. I could hear his heart beating steadily, while I was sure mine was on a terrified rampage. "You know what my mom used to do when I was scared as a kid?" He asked.

"Hmm?" was all I managed to get out.

"She sang me this beautiful French song." With that said, he began softly singing the tune.

"A la Claire fontanie,  
M'en allant promener.  
J'ai trouve l'eau si belle,  
Que je m'y suis baigne.

Il y a longtemps que je t'aime  
Jamais je ne t'oulieria."

Once he finished the first verse, he fell into simply humming, and there we sat, me in his arms, and him humming to keep my heart from beating too fast with fear. We both fell asleep, before I felt Taylor shaking me awake, for the second time in that day might I add.

"What?" I said groggily. I noticed that the lights had turned back on. I looked over to see that Nate still had his arms wrapped around me, and we were lying in his bed. He was still breathing in a soft slumber. A smile spread across my face, and I looked back up at Taylor.

"It's like one in the morning. We have to get back to the cabin."

"ONE?!" I said, jumping quickly out of bed. Nate stirred and rolled over in his sleep, and I went on more softly. "How did it get to be one?" She just shook her head and led me out of the room.

As I flicked off his lights on the way out of his room, I heard Nate softly mutter in his sleep, "Miles…" I felt a blush rise over my face as Taylor gave me an all too knowing look and we made our way out the door.


	5. How Are You Not Terrified?

**Disclaimer: I do not own the song that Joe sings in this chapter, or I guess, that Mitchie mentions Joe singing in this chapter. It is by Archie Star. I also don't own Camp Rock, Hannah Montana, the Jonas Brothers, Demi Lovato, or Taylor Swift.**

**Also guys, I thought you should know that I have this story planned out to the very end at Final Jam, and written out to about half way. I also have bunches of ideas for a sequel, but I'm not sure you guys like it enough for a sequel? Let me know if you guys want it. And btw, sorry for the short chapter. The next one is longer and already written. So yeah.**

When we got back to Cabin M, I saw Mitchie was already on her bed, with a goofy grin plastered all over her face. "MILEY!" she said in her over excited voice. "There you are. We thought you had already come back to the cabin when we left."

"Yeah, well it seems our plan didn't only work for you and Shane," Taylor said with a mischievous smile.

"Shut up," I said giving her a playful shove. Mitchie was looking at me questioningly, and I decided I needed to get the topic back to her and Shane. I quickly walked over to sit next to her where she was practically bouncing up and down on the bed. Taylor sat next to us as well. "So," I said in a dramatic voice. "Tell us _everything_!"

"Well first," she said with a joking grin and then hit us both with her pillow. "That's from Shane and I for interfering." She let out a giggle and then quickly pulled us both into a hug.

"And what's that for?" Taylor asked laughing.

"Well, that's also for interfering," she said with a laugh and her Mitchie smile. "Okay, so we were just talking and such when Nate and Miley left. Then Shane's phone started ringing. He went to look in his pocket for it, but it wasn't there. So he just sort of sighed, and tuned it out. Then it started ringing again, and he got up and stormed off into his room to answer it. I was really sad that he had to get up, because I was quite content sitting there with his arm around me," as she said this a goofy grin came over her. "Then his phone just kept ringing and I heard him throwing stuff around in his room. And I figured, same old Shane, losing things. So I got up and walked in after him and the second I got in the room the door shut behind us. I asked him what was going on, and he just sort of shrugged and went to the door, but it wouldn't open.

"By this time I was completely freaked out and then the lights went out. Of course, I screamed and practically jumped right into Shane's arms. He carried me over to his bed and sat down, putting me right in his lap. He had his arms wrapped around me and I had mine around his neck. I swear, our faces must have been practically touching, but I couldn't even see it was so dark. I was scared so badly I was shaking right there in his arms. The only thing I could think so say was, 'Shane, distract me. Please.' I could tell he was smiling, even though I couldn't see him. I could just feel it.

"Then he just whispered, 'I'm working on a new song, do you want to hear it? I need your help finishing it up a bit.' I just nodded, which I am sure he couldn't see in the dark, but he quietly began singing a tune, 'Tonight, I say we just get out of this town,  
Let's go to Seattle, watch rain fall to the ground.  
And on our tongues, I love you's run into each other,  
but could I really trust her. She said 'Hey baby, baby boy  
Why you always look so sad?  
You've got the whole world, in the palm of your hand.'  
But it don't mean a thing if you're not next to me.  
I'm so sick, so sick of just always dreaming.'  
He finished singing, and I could feel myself smiling, because I just knew he had written it about me, since I am always telling him that he shouldn't look so sad when he has the whole world in his hands. I couldn't see anything, but now I could feel his breath on my face, and I swear my heart started racing. I thought he was going to finally kiss me, I really did. But then, he just said that he thought he knew where a candle was and set me down on the bed and got up to start rummaging through a drawer in the dark. I don't know how he did it without being able to see at all, but minutes later, he had a candle burning and so there was finally a dim light in the room.

"I was sitting on the bed looking up at him just standing there. He was nervously rubbing the back of his neck with his hand. So I stood up and walked over to him, hugging him around the waist with my face pressed into his chest and just asked, 'Shane, how are you not completely terrified right now?' Even though, by this time, I wasn't scared anymore either.

"He just replied as if it was the simplest thing ever, 'Mitchie, I know you're here, so I'm not scared. I can never be scared with you by my side.' And after that just super sweet comment, I was definitely done waiting for Mr. Popstar to make a move, so I just stood right up on my tip toes and kissed him. And I am not kidding, the second our lips connected, the lights turned on, and we turned to see Taylor and Jason standing in the doorway."

As soon as she finished her story I squealed with excitement. And Taylor gave her a high five. "Way to go Mitch!" she said happily and we both leaned in to hug her.

Unfortunately when the story ended, Mitchie quickly looked over to me and said, "So now what happened with you and Nate?"

I blushed and said, "Nothing."

"They were sleeping on his bed and he had his arms around her," Taylor shot in.

I was still blushing brightly, and Mitchie just looked at me with a big goofy grin. "We just fell asleep waiting for you guys," I mumbled.

"Oh yeah right Miles, you can't lie to me," Mitchie said.

"Fine," I muttered. "When the lights went off, I wasn't expecting it to be so… dark. I mean, I live in the city, it's never that dark at night. And even back in Tennessee the moon and stars were so bright. I got a little scared. He sang to me a song his mom used to sing to him when he was a kid, then we just fell asleep waiting for you guys, like I said."

"Yeah, and somehow his arms ended up around her, and as we left he was saying her name in his sleep," Taylor persisted with a wide grin. I hit her and Mitchie with a pillow and then went over to my own bed.

"You two are both crazy. I am going to try and get some sleep now."


	6. Will You Play For Me Jase?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Camp Rock, Hannah Montana, the Jonas Brothers, Demi Lovato, Miley Cyrus, or Taylor Swift. Nor, do I own the song, exactly.**

**The song Taylor sings in this chapter is her song Place in This World, with the lyrics changed up a bit to match her character, so just picture it to that tune, yeah? Also, in this chapter where Miley is all analyzing things with Nate, well I don't like how it turned out, but I am too lazy to fix it. So, bear with me. Nothing else in this story will be that poorly written.**

The rest of the week went by fast. We were all so busy with classes, and practice, plus with Taylor waking us up so early, that we barely had time to talk or anything during the days, and at nights, I would crash the second I hit the bed. After all, I had all my dance lessons, on top of running around switching in between two people. Friday night came around and we had plans to go over to the boys' cabin and watch a movie, which Taylor had so nicely made time in her schedule for. As we bounded through the door Shane quickly pulled Mitchie into his arms and kissed her lightly, then he whispered something into her ear. "Hey guys, we will be right back," she said wrapping her hand with his as they left the door. Nate and Jason just smiled knowingly at her.

The rest of us walked in and all began to sit down, before Nate cast a longing look out the window at the Hannah cabin. "Hey guys, maybe we should invite Hannah over," he said softly. I found myself becoming a bit jealous… of myself.

I jumped up quickly. "Umm… I will go do it," I said in a rush. The other three looked at me questioningly. "I uhh, met her the other day. We got along pretty well." I could see that Taylor clearly didn't buy it, but before anyone could say another word I dashed out the front door and into the Hannah cabin, locking the door behind me. I looked around the cabin making sure all wigs were put away and nothing Miley was showing anywhere. I realized that earlier the window had been left open.

I was going to shut it when I heard voices coming from the open window in the Grey cabin. I peeked through the blinds and saw that it was Taylor and Jason. "Jase," Taylor's voice came through the window, "I'm sorry. It's just I- well I don't have time for a relationship right now."

"I'm not asking for a relationship. Just one date. Just one."

"It's just, there is no time for dating or boyfriends in my plan Jase."

"And you always follow this plan?"

"Of course. Not following it would be like trying to turn right in a NASCAR race. It's just not how you win."

"Did you ever think that sometimes you might have to turn right if you want to get to the finish line Tay?"

Wow. When did Jason get so deep? And when did they two of them get so close?

"Jase, that makes no sense," she said with a sigh. I quickly shut my window. I shouldn't have been eves dropping on them.

I shut off all the lights in the cabin and quickly stepped out the door closing it behind me. "So what did she say?" Nate asked causing me to jump about a foot in the air.

"Gosh Nate. What are you doing here?" He just laughed and shook his head, waiting for my answer. "She uhh, she said thanks for the offer, but tonight is her only night to catch up on sleep. She flies out of town for the weekend tomorrow." That was a good lie on the spot, and he quickly accepted it. We walked back into the cabin and Jason and Taylor had seemed to bounce back from their previous conversation and Jason was sitting with his guitar in his lap while Taylor scribbled quickly on a piece of paper.

"Hey guys, what are you doing?" I asked them.

"Jason was just helping me with the tune to a song I've been working on," Taylor answered with her beaming smile that only shined that bright when she was doing what she loved, working on her music.

I realized that I still had yet to hear Taylor sing, and so walked over to the arm chair and sat down. "Will you sing it for us?" I asked. Nate nodded in agreement.

"Uhh, yeah. I guess," she said and stood up. "Will you play for me Jase?"

He beamed up at her, "There is nothing I would rather do."

I smiled at this. He started the intro to the song on the guitar and Nate walked over to sit on the arm of the chair I was in, with a smile down at me.

"You all know what I want, so don't ask me.  
Don't waste time trying to figure it out.  
I know this is my road, so I'm walking,  
I can't see the rain you all talk about.  
Even though I'm not the only one who feels,  
The way I do. I'm alone. On my own.  
And that's what I want.  
I'll be strong, never wrong, yeah cause life goes on.  
Oh, I'm just a girl, reaching for my dreams in this world.

"Got my radio on, my old blue jeans  
and I'm striving for that golden dream.  
Feeling lucky today, Always sunshine.  
But I can tell you that's not all I need.  
And tomorrow aint no mystery, oh yeah.  
Cause that's my way.  
I'm alone. On my own.  
And that's what I want.  
I'll be strong, never wrong, yeah cause life goes on.  
Oh, I'm just a girl, reaching for my dreams in this world."

The guitar came to an end and I jumped up from where I was sitting and started clapping. "Tay! That was _so_ good." I said happily. She had an amazing voice, and the song really did describe her well. Nate and Jason offered their compliments as well, and then we sat down to watch the movie. Shane and Mitchie never came back, but I hardly noticed as we were all too busy laughing at the comedy that us girls had picked out. Finally, the sun began to set outside and the movie ended. Nate got up and quickly put a new DVD in with a smirk on his face.

"What movie are we watching now?" I asked in a happy voice.

"Amityville Horror," he answered simply.

I jumped up from my place in the armchair. "Nate, I don't do well in horror movies," I said with a frown.

He just walked over to sit in the armchair and then pulled me down onto his lap. "Good, that's what I was hoping for. I lightly punched him in the arm, but he just wrapped his arms around me. "You make it really hard for a guy, don't you?" he asked with a smile. I just blushed a deep color and stopped my protesting.

By the end of the movie, I was fully convinced that Nate Grey actually liked me. Me, Miley Stewart. Not Hannah Montana, but just every day, plain ol' Miley. There was no way I was this lucky. I was just a simple girl. He had dated actresses and singers and models. The most beautiful girls from across the world, okay, maybe that was an exaggeration, but still. Taylor was already on her way back to the cabin, but Nate had stopped me on my way out the door and pulled me into a hug there under the moonlight, and then kissed me lightly on the cheek. "I'd like to see you tomorrow night," he said softly. "Meet me here at ten." He said before waiting for my answer. He was pretty confident in himself, but I found it cute. I just walked back over to Cabin M and walked through the door with a wide smile on my face.

The second I saw Mitchie I saw that she had the same smile and I ran over to her bed where she was sitting with Taylor. "Finally," Tay said exasperated, "She wouldn't say what happened until you got here."

"He asked me to be his girlfriend!" Mitchie said in an excited squeal.

"OH MY GOSH! Really?" I said practically bouncing up and down.

"Yeah, he said he wanted to show me something, so we left the cabin and he took me over to the docks where he had this picnic set up. And we just ate and talked, then when the sun started going down he took me out on the lake in a canoe and he gave me this necklace," she showed us a small locket that hung around her neck, "and said that there was no girl in the world he would rather be with and asked me to be his girlfriend."

We all shared a squeal. I was going to tell them about Nate, but I was too nervous. I thought that maybe I was over analyzing things, which I was very good at. I would wait until I got back tomorrow night. That was a good plan. Just see what happened. That was a good way to go. I woke up the next morning and quickly took a shower. Taylor and Mitchie and I finally had a whole day to ourselves, and I was going to help them work on their songs for final jam. It was going to be a good day. It was also the first day so far that I didn't have to wear the Hannah wig, so I got to straighten it, which I had really began missing. By the time the three of us all met back at the cabin, I had gotten more done up than I had since I arrived here at camp, Taylor was glowing as usual, coming in after she had finished everything in her busy morning schedule, and Mitchie was still glowing from last night.

We started with Taylor's song. She was confident and of course had had her final jam song picked out for a while now. "These things will change.  
Can you feel it now?"  
These walls that they put up to hold us back will fall down.  
It's a revolution; the time will come for us to finally win.  
And we sing Hallelujah." My two new friends truly were amazing. After spending the entire afternoon working with them on their sound, I told them I had to get changed.

"Get changed for what?" Mitchie asked me with a confused look. She knew there was nothing going on at camp tonight, and I am sure she was a little let down that we wouldn't all be having another movie night with the boys, as she had technically missed the last one.

"I, uhh, I'm meeting Nate," I said blushing.


	7. Can You Make A Wish On It?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Camp Rock, Hannah Montana, the Jonas Brothers, Demi Lovato, Miley Cyrus, or Taylor Swift. Nor do I own the song Catch Me. It is a beautiful song by the very talented, Demi Lovato.**

"Oh my gosh, no way?" Taylor was smiling brightly at me. "We have to find you the perfect outfit!" That really was her area of expertise. I had really just been planning on grabbing something from the Hannah Cabin. She started digging through her massive bags and in the end, ended up throwing me a pair of dark skinny jeans, a black ruffled blouse, and a pair of peep toe heels. I was surprised, as none of these items really screamed Taylor to me. In fact, it looked very Miley, maybe even a bit Mitchie with its edginess. When Taylor had done my makeup to her satisfaction, they let me leave to head off to the Grey's cabin.

I was just about to knock on their door, when Nate stepped outside and smiled at the sight of me. "Your right on time," he said with a smile. The sun was nearly all the way down by now, and the light was fading fast around us.

"Sooo…" I said after a few moments of silence, he was still just smiling at me. "Where are we going?"

"You'll see," he said, and took my hand leading into the woods. We kept walking deeper into the woods, and eventually with all the light gone, Nate had to carry me piggy back to keep me from tripping over all the trees that grew around here. After we had walked for about fifteen minutes he set me down on the ground in front of a large tree. "We're here."

"Nate," I said looking at him to see if he was kidding, "this is a tree."

"It's not just any tree," he said as he climbed up onto the lowest branch, "this is the tallest tree in this whole forest. And it is also the best place to watch tonight's meteor shower." He offered me his hand down to help me climb up the tree with him. I left my shoes on the ground, and he and I climbed to the highest branches that would hold both of our weight. And we both looked up to the starry night sky where the moon shone brightly.

When the first streak of light dashed across the sky, a smile spread across his face. Soon, the entire sky was filled with the lights of the falling meteors. "Nate?" I asked softly after about a half hour of silence watching the beautiful sight.

"Hmm?"

"Do you think it counts like a shooting star? Can I make a wish on it?"

"I'm sure you can."

And with that, I closed my eyes and was wishing my heart out before I felt his lips press softly against mine. I guess it did work like a shooting star afterwards.

When I got back to Cabin M, I tried to sneak in and not wake Tay or Mitch up, but the second I had slipped in the door the light flicked on. They had both been waiting up for me. I saw my two friends just staring at me with expectant looks on their faces. I wide smile burst onto my face, the true Miley smile. I quickly relayed to them the nights events and they both oohed and awed at how romantic Nate had been. We spent the next two hours up gossiping about boys and life and how much we all wanted to reach our dreams. I felt closer to these two than I had felt a connection with anyone since Lilly had started spending most of her time with Oliver. I wished more than anything that I could tell them that I had already reached my dream. But there was the same part of me that told me people who knew my secret couldn't be trusted. I had lucked out with Lilly, though it had been rough at first. It had been a miracle Oliver hadn't decided he was in love with me, plus he fainted. And Jake was such a roller coaster half the time I still wondered if one day he would blurt my secret out. Needless to say, I was sure that the list for keeping a secret had already grown too long.

But it didn't change the fact that lying there with those two, whispering our dreams to each other, I felt guilty and dirty. I felt like a downright bad friend. And it didn't help that soon I would be running off to play Hannah again, while they all sat clueless. I wondered if anyone would notice that I never seemed to be around when Hannah was. Or maybe, I was just so invisible compared to Hannah that it didn't matter. I could still see Mitchie's excited face when she told me Hannah Montana was here. I could still see Nate's longing look over at the Hannah Cabin before suggesting we invite her. I just didn't compare. No, they would never notice that I wasn't around. That was all part of the plan.

Sunday came around and the boys had had to leave for interviews all day. Mitchie, of course, went with them. Taylor was practicing for the upcoming jam next week in an empty cabin. So I found myself spending the day in the Hannah Cabin. There I didn't have to worry about anyone walking in on me. And I called up Lilly and Oliver. It was just the pick me up I needed. I knew they loved me for me. My overly complicated, two identity self. We sat and talked for hours. They told me about how their parents had decided to let them go on a cruise together and they were leaving next week. I told them about Nate and our kiss in the tree. Lilly did a lot of screaming after that, then her and Oliver got in one of their gag worthy arguments that ended in a kiss. And mind you, that kiss was audible through the phone. Ew. I talked to them all day, and by the time the sun started setting, I was feeling a lot better.

Lilly and Oliver were just the kind of advice I needed when I started falling for a guy. They knew as well as I did, that if I seriously ended up with Nate Grey, I would have to tell him my secret. Which was always risky. And they knew better than anyone that after the whole Jake situation, I was truly afraid of falling for a guy too fast.

I got off the phone with them, picked up my guitar and disappeared into the woods out the back door of the Hannah Cabin. The moon was out by now and I found myself down on a dock, bare feet resting in the icy water. I missed music and song writing. I missed the feeling of holding my guitar. And with all these overwhelming feelings about the previous night with Nate, I needed to write a song to vent.

My fingers seemed to know all the right chords to play, as the words found their way from my lips, breaking the silence of the moonlight.

"Before I fall too fast,  
kiss me quick, but make it last.  
So I can see how badly this will hurt me,  
when you say goodbye.

Keep it sweet, keep it slow.  
Let the future pass, and don't let go.  
But tonight I could fall too soon under this beautiful  
moonlight.

But you're so hypnotizing.  
You've got me laughing while I sing.  
You've got me smiling in my sleep.  
And I can see this unraveling,  
Your love is where I'm falling,  
but please don't catch me."

I heard footsteps behind me, but I really didn't care all too much right now. It was dark, no one walking by would know that the silhouette on the dock was Miley, and that she could sing. I didn't even notice that they stopped. I was too into the song.

"See this heart, won't settle down.  
Like a child running scared from a clown.  
I'm terrified of what you do,  
my stomach screams just when I look at you.

Run far away, so I can breathe.  
Even though you're far from suffocating me.  
I can't set my hopes too high,  
cause every hello, ends with a goodbye.

But you're so hypnotizing.  
You've got me laughing while I sing.  
You've got me smiling in my sleep.  
And I can see this unraveling,  
Your love is where I'm falling,  
but please don't catch me."

That was as far as the song went in my head for now. There was no ending yet, as the story itself didn't have an ending. Nate and I, we needed an ending, because as of now, we were just a beginning.

"Miles," came an all too familiar voice, and I jumped up and spun around when I heard him. No one was supposed to listen, especially not someone who would recognize Miley, especially not Nate. "I thought you said you were a dancer," he said with a teasing grin. "You better just slap a logo on you that says double threat. All you need to do now is act."

Oh, you mean like act that I am not Hannah Montana? Act like I am not so afraid that you almost just caught onto my secret? Act like my heart isn't beating a thousand miles an hour just because you are close to me? Maybe I should act like I wasn't scared of falling for you, with all the complication that is already in my life. Oh, Nate Grey, I am an actress. Trust me.

"Uhh… yeah well, I don't normally sing. Stage fright," I mumbled in a lame attempt at a lie. Maybe I wasn't the best actor, but he seemed to buy it.

"Miles, with a voice like that you have stage fright? You actually remind me a lot of Hannah Montana, and she is famous. That has to mean good things for you." I laughed internally at the irony there. He was so close to hitting on something big, and couldn't even see it. "You have to sing at jam next weekend," he went on. Fear struck into my eyes. "I will be right there beside you. You can do it Miles, please, for me?" I looked down and had to bite back tears as I shook my head. I wanted more than anything to do it for him, just because he asked me to. "We can sing together," he whispered pulling me in close to him. He softly kissed me. "Promise me?"


	8. Mitchie, What's Going On?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana, Miley Cyrus, Demi Lovato, Taylor Swift, the Jonas Brothers, or Camp Rock. **

**Alright, sorry it's been so long. I've been having some pesky health issues. My doctor told me he found me interesting. Needless to say, that probably isn't a good thing.**

Darn that boy and his good looks and charm. It was about halfway through the week, and he hadn't let me let go of that promise that I had made. I had just finished my Hannah lesson and was pacing anxiously about the Hannah Cabin, trying to get my thoughts straight. I had come here right after the lesson, distracted and distraught. Even Brown calling a question at me hadn't snapped me out of my confusion long enough to properly answer. So, I had simply agreed and kept walking. "Ughhh." I let out, throwing myself onto the bed. I pulled the Hannah wig and wig cap off and tossed them to the night stand before covering my face with a pillow and screaming. I just could not go on stage with Nate Grey and sing in front of all these people. Someone would be bound to notice the similarities. Yet, he had me practicing with him for a couple hours each day. Stupid Jam.

My cell phone buzzed and I flipped it open to see a text from Mitchie.

_Hey Miles. Where r u? We are on our way to the boys' cabin for lunch. –Mitch_

I sighed, at least it wouldn't take me long to get there. Of course, I had to go around the back way and make it look like I wasn't coming from the Hannah Cabin. I slipped out from the trees right as they all disappeared into the front door of the Grey's cabin. Only Mitchie caught a glimpse of me. I smiled at her and waved, but a hurt expression came over her face, like she had been betrayed. What was going on? I saw her say something to the others inside, and then she shut the door and made her way over to me, but instead of stopping when she reached me, she just grabbed me by my arm and dragged me into the trees, very quickly I might add.

"Mitchie, what's going on?" she finally stopped and turned to me. I saw tears on the verge of falling from her eyes. "Oh my gosh, Mitch. Did Shane do something?"

"No," she said bitterly, "_Shane_ didn't do anything." I was confused. "I think I know how he felt last year though, for the first time."

"What do you mean?" I asked her quietly.

"When he found out that despite our friendship and the trust he thought we shared, I was lying to him about who I really was," she said, staring at the ground. The girl looked really hurt. "I never knew how bad it hurt to have your friend lie to you until now, _Hannah._"

"What?" I barely managed at a whisper.

Instead of answering, she just pointed down at my clothes. I was still in my Hannah outfit from this morning's lesson. Darn it. I knew I had forgotten something in my confusion. "Mitch, I wasn't lying," I started to say, but she quickly interrupted me.

"Not lying?! Then what exactly do you call it?"

It was like Lilly all over again. I could only hope that it ended as happily. "Mitchie, I can't tell anyone. Don't you see? They would treat me differently. Everyone would want to know Hannah and not boring old Miley. Even my best friend Lilly from back home called me Hannah at first when she found out. Do you know what that feels like?"

"Do you know what it feels like to be so betrayed?" She snapped back. "And besides, I am pretty sure that it was boring old Miley that I befriended, not Hannah. And I am not Lilly. I don't care how famous you are. You are just Miley Stewart to me." She let out a sigh. "If I hadn't pulled something like this last year, I would probably never forgive you." She said, a small smile unable to keep its way off of her face.

"Well then I guess it is a good thing we are both liars," I said with a wide grin, happy to have my friend still, and that there were now no secrets. We both let out a giggle before I dragged her into the back door of the Hannah Cabin.

"Where are we going?" Mitchie asked.

"Well I have to change, obviously," I said with a smile and quickly changed back into Miley clothes. All the while Mitchie stared around the cabin in awe. I looked over at her questioningly.

"This is even nicer than the boys' cabin," she said, still staring around. "You could have been living up the good life the whole time in here, and instead you were down in small ol' Cabin M with Tay and I?" she asked in shock.

"Mitchie," I said with a sigh. "The good life really isn't all it's cracked up to be. I would much rather be down in Cabin M with you two than up here alone. That's why I have the second identity anyways. I like being a normal girl. Even if the whole being invisible can really cut into my self esteem if I think people will like Hannah better, I like being just Miley Stewart, average girl."

Mitchie smiled. "Well good thing. Because I happen to really like Miley Stewart, average girl."

I laughed at her. "For someone who likes boring old Miley so much, you sure have a way of befriending the hottest celebrities around."

She laughed with me, and we departed that cabin, arm in arm. I was about to turn the knob to the boys' cabin door when Mitchie stopped me. I looked at her questioningly.

"Miles, I know that I understood the whole lying to everyone about who you really are thing, but what about Tay?" she said.

Oh no. I hadn't even thought about Taylor. It wouldn't be right to keep the secret from her, not now that Mitchie knew. They were like the three musketeers, you couldn't let two of them in on a secret and not the third. "I've got it," I said, a lot more confidently than I felt. Mitchie was a lot more understanding that Taylor was. She would truly be hurt that I had been lying to her after how close we had gotten.

I opened the door to the boys' cabin. Jason was giving Shane a piggy back ride while dancing around, and Taylor was looking at they like they were insane, and Nate was just shaking his head. I wasn't even going to ask. "Hey guys, we are actually gonna catch lunch in our cabin, I have something I have to talk to Tay and Mitch about." I said. Taylor looked at me and raised her eyebrows, but asked no questions, just walked out the door.

Nate came running up to me. "Hey, wanna rehearse again after classes today?" Darn it. I had almost forgotten about that in the whole confession of the secret identity thing. Well, I guess there was really no getting out of it. Nate would probably never forgive me if I didn't sing with him. He was so looking forward to it.

"Yeah. Of course," I said with a nod, kissing him on the cheek before heading out the door. I started walking, and Mitchie followed. Taylor lagged behind.

"What exactly is so important Mi-" she cut off as she realized where we were headed. "We can't just go in there guys. That's Hannah's Cabin."


	9. What's Up With Taylor?

**Disclaimer: I own none of the characters or the settings. Just the plot, yo.**

"Exactly," was all I managed to mutter before taking a quick glance around to make sure we were alone, and swinging the door open, as Mitchie ushered a reluctant Taylor through the door.

"Guys, what is going on? I can't afford to get kicked out of camp just because you guys want to play a prank on a international pop st-" Taylor cut off mid word as I simply lifted up the Hannah wig off the night stand where I had thrown it. "What's going on Miles?" she asked. I could see her putting two and two together as she re-looked at me, probably noticing the similarities between me and the girl she had thought wasn't me.

"Well, long story short. I'm Hannah Montana?" I said, forming the last bit into a question waiting to see how she took the little bit of news.

She just stared at me, disbelieving at first. Not so much disbelieving that I was Hannah Montana, no I could tell she couldn't believe I wouldn't have told her before this. The three of us had really become the best of friends. And now that they knew my secret, they were up there with Lilly and Oliver. Except, Lilly and Oliver had left me behind in their own world of love. Tay and Mitch, well they were right here for me, and I had been lying to them for so long.

Taylor's eyes shot over to Mitchie, who just nodded, confirming it, and for the first time since I had met the girl, I saw something vulnerable flash through her eyes. She had been hurt. Worst of all, she had been hurt by me and my secret. She just looked down at her feet and mumbled, "I have to go. Got a schedule I'm on… you know." And she walked out the door to the cabin.

"Taylor," I called after her. But she didn't look back. I closed the door and wrapped my arms around myself, trying to hold the mess that had become my life in, and then sunk to the ground, back against the door.

Mitchie came over and sat beside me, offering the best smile she could muster and saying in her most reassuring voice, "Come on Miles, you know Tay. She just needs a minute to put everything back in order and then she will come back and talk to you about this whole mess." She said. I really hoped she was right. We both sat there in silence, as silent tears ran down my face. Hannah Montana was making a mess of my life. And now it might have cost me one of the best friends I'd ever had.

I had no idea how much time had passed by when my phone went off. I managed to stop the tears and answer the call. "Hello?" I asked, wondering who had called since I hadn't even thought to look at the caller id.

"Miles, where are you? You promised we could practice after class."

"After class?" I mumbled into the phone.

"Yeah. I've been waiting for you for like a half an hour. You didn't change your mind did you? Because you promised. You are really good Miles."

"Oh no. I didn't change my mind. Sorry, I just lost track of time. I'll be right over." I said and hung up the call. I jumped up to my feet. "Oh sweet niblets." I said, dashing to the bathroom to splash cold water on my face to hide the tears. "Mitchie, we missed class." I said as I dashed back out into the room.

"Seriously? Oh my gosh. Shane is going to be so mad at me. " She said dashing out the back door of the cabin. I laughed. She already had sneaking out of the Hannah Cabin down. I ran out the back door after her, and then snuck around to the front of the Grey's cabin and knocked on the door.

Nate answered it with a grin. "Wow, you got here fast," he said pulling me into his arms and placing a kiss on my forhead. "Now come on missy, we've got work to do."

It was hours later when Nate was finally satisfied with the practice for that night. I really did that like boy, but there was no argument against him being a perfectionist. We walked down to the mess hall together and after grabbing some food, sat down at the normal table where Shane, Jason, and Mitchie were already sitting and waiting. Shane and Jason instantly pulled Nate into a conversation about whether or not hats were being made smaller these days or if Jason just had a big head, but Mitchie just looked up at me. I could see the question in her eyes. I just nodded to let her know I was okay, and slipped silently to my seat. That last thing I really wanted to do was talk about it right now. In fact, it was less than the last thing I wanted to do, if that was even possible.

We had been sitting for a while, and none of the boys had seemed to notice that Mitch and I were being quieter than normal. Well, mostly me. After all, Taylor didn't hate Mitchie, just me. Right then, Taylor walked towards us, food in hand. Jason smiled up at her and waved. She just smiled back, made a point not to look at me, and walked by. I could tell she was trying to be strong, but the hurt was played out on her face to me like an open book. I just knew Taylor. She couldn't hide her pain from me, no matter how hard she tried.

"Whoa. What's up with Taylor?" Shane said, in that clueless manner that he was all too good at.

"I don't know. I'm going to go check on her," Jason said, jumping up and walking away.

Mitchie was looking from me to Taylor, it was obvious she wanted to be there for both of us. "Don't worry about me Mitch. I'm not really hungry anyways," I mumbled, standing up. I ran out the door before Nate had a chance to stop me. I didn't need him to see my cry. I knew that he would go look for me at cabin M, so I ran straight to the Hannah Cabin. Everyone was eating so no one saw me walk right through the front door. I quickly locked it behind me and fell to the ground. I didn't know how much more I could take of my second life ruining my first. I needed my best friends. One of them hated me, and she needed the other one to help comfort her. Nate wouldn't understand, because I couldn't exactly tell him about being Hannah Montana.

I picked up my cell phone and quickly dialed. "Hey, you've reached Lilly. I can't answer right now. Leave a message." The sobs began to escape.


	10. Haven't You Realized Yet?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Camp Rock, Hannah Montana, The Jonas Brothers, Demi Lovato, Miley Cyrus, or Taylor Swift. Nor do I own the song in this chapter. The credit for that one goes to the amazing Christofer Drew Ingle, aka Never ShoutNever!**

**Authors Note: Sorry for the short chapter. It was just a nice ending place. Especially since now is when all the drama starts. (And you thought it already had. Silly you.)**

Friday night rolled around, and I found myself once again on my way to practice with Nate. We had been working on the song in an unused cabin with a piano in it. Apparently, random cabins with random pianos were a common thing here. Whatever. I hadn't spoken to Taylor since that day. In fact, I had hardly seen her. I knew she was avoiding me. And as a result, I hardly saw Mitchie either. I had told her to go comfort Taylor. That this was a bigger shock for her than me. Even though I had sent Mitchie off to comfort Taylor, I was lonely. I hadn't even been sleeping in cabin M. I had pretty much stayed entirely in the Hannah Cabin.

The only bright part of the rest of the days that week had been Nate. He all but refused to leave my side. I was lucky to sneak away long enough to be Hannah for my classes. By now the boys knew we were in a fight, though they obviously didn't know why. Since Jason and Shane could be found with Mitchie and Taylor, Nate was pretty much my rock, and he knew it.

As I was walking to meet Nate, I heard yelling from down by the docks. Instantly, I recognized the voices and made my way down closer, hiding behind a tree.

"Well Mitchie, it's not like I asked you to be here. If you miss Miley so much why don't you just go?" Taylor was screaming. I had never heard her scream before. Not the confident composed Taylor. She always had everything under control. And I had done this to her.

"Taylor, that's not what I said. And you know it's not what I meant." Mitchie's voice was soft, and a little scared. She knew something was wrong too.

"I DON'T NEED YOU. I don't need either of you. I am just fine on my own. Always have been," the last three words were almost a whisper, and then Taylor walked away, Jason quickly running after her.

I saw Mitch sink to the ground, her face in her hands. I should have walked down there. But Shane was there for her, and what I really needed right now was Nate.

I managed to put a smile on my face. I knew that it was the well practiced, Hannah smile. But it was all I could muster. When I stepped into the door of the cabin we had been practicing in, it was dark with all the lights off and the blinds drawn, only a few candles placed on top of the grand piano lit the room. Almost instantly, hands were over my eyes.

"I thought you could use a surprise," Nate whispered quietly in my ear before leading me over to sit on the piano bench. Then he took his hands off from over my eyes. "I wrote you a song," he said, blushing slightly. Well, let's just say having _the_ Nate Grey write a song for you is one hell of a way to be cheered up after a bad day. All I managed to do was turn even redder than he was and smile.

"I'd love to hear it," I said softly, looking down at my hands that were fiddling nervously.

His fingers began to move across the piano keys in that skilled way that he was so good at.

"Ive been waiting my whole life  
For a someone like you,  
To go and pick me up and take away my blues.  
Its been one hell of a year,  
In my own shoes.  
But Ive got some questions for you,

Did it hurt when you fell from heaven?  
Did it hurt just to know I was right here waitin'?  
Do you know, do you know  
It was love from the first time we touched?

Ive been waiting my whole life  
For a someone like you,  
To go and steal my heart  
Just the way you do.  
Its been one hell of a year,  
Here waitin on you.  
So Ive got some questions for you,

Did it hurt when you fell from heaven?  
Did it hurt just to know I was right here waiting?  
Do you know, do you know  
It was love from the first time we touched?

Fa la  
oh ooh, ooh ooh  
Do do do do do  
ahhh."

When the song ended he looked up at me, still blushing. "Well? I know it's still kind of rough and everything, but-"

I interrupted him by leaning over and lightly kissing him on the cheek. "I loved it Nate, really. I can't believe you wrote a song for me," I said, playfully hitting him on the arm.

"Yeah, well I guess we are even."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you wrote a song for me. And now I wrote a song for you," he said matter of factly.

"How did you-" I started. After all, I hadn't told him the song I had been playing on the dock was about him.

"I'm not that clueless Miles, I mean really." Oh, if only you knew just how clueless you were Nate Grey. Maybe then you would realize that I was Hannah Montana. After all, you had almost caught on several times. But, I let him have his moment. After all, it wasn't like I could just say, 'Oh, but you are clueless. Because I am Hannah Montana and you didn't notice. That is why Tay isn't talking to me anymore.' (Was I still allowed to call her Tay?) It just wasn't one of those bombs you could drop in casual conversation.

"Nate?" I asked softly instead.

"Hmm?"

"How did I ever end up lucky enough to deserve a guy like you?"

"Miles, haven't you realized yet?"

"What?"

"I'm the lucky one." And yet, I was the one with the big secret. How fair was that?


	11. Miles, Where Are You?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Camp Rock or any of the characters. Nor do I own Hannah Montana or any of the characters. I also do not own the song. That is one hundred percent Demi Lovato's.**

**Author's Note: Sorry this took a while. But here it is! Bam! Haha. Just so you know, I have this whole story planned out in my head, and plans for the start of a sequel. But in my awesome sequel plans I oddly only have a plot planned out for Smitchie and Jaylor. So, I know you guys don't even know how this story ends, but if you have any cool drama ideas anyways, send them my way. Haha. Also, I just finished writing a one shot last night for Camp Rock, I know it's not my normal pairings, but I would love if you checked it out. I also started writing a new story called This Hopeless War that I am super excited about. So check that out too. And you know, give feedback on any of the stories. And now I will stop rambling and let you read.**

The morning rolled around too fast, and as I leaned over to turn off my alarm that was going off, I was shocked to find Mitchie sleeping on the couch across the room. "Mitch," I said groggily, "what are you doing here?"

She opened her eyes and answered (of course, already sounding wide awake, darn morning people), "Taylor and I…. well I don't know. She's been pushing me away ever since that day, and yesterday we got in a pretty big fight over nothing." She let out a soft sigh. "The worst part is, I know she still wants to be friends with us, she's just hurt because her lift took a turn that she wasn't planning on. I don't see what's so bad about you being Hannah Montana anyways, but I hate seeing her hurt. I just wish everything was back to normal."

"I know. I'm so sorry Mitch. This is all my fault. I had to go and be stupid Hannah Montana."

"Miles, don't say that. It's not your fault," she said. But I knew it was. "Hey, come on. We got to get ready for the jam."

"Oh yeah. I don't know why in the world anyone invented a breakfast jam, but it was a stupid idea. And so was agreeing to sing with Nate. Someone is going to notice."

"You worry too much. Clearly a blonde wig fooled everyone for this long. I think you are safe."

We were both laughing as we rolled out of bed and started digging through my closet. Since Mitchie had no clothes in here, I agreed to let her sift through all my Hannah clothes and Miley clothes to come up with something that was at least somewhat her style. She ended up in black skinny jeans, a white shirt, and a red leather jacket. I ended up in a leather vest, white shirt and black pants. When we turned to look at each other, we both let out a small giggle at the similarities of the outfits.

Then instantly my face sobered. "Is Tay going to sing?" I asked. I don't know what I was hoping for. Maybe that just seeing each other would make our friendship whole again. It was foolish of course.

"Sorry Miles, Jason finally got her to agree to go on a date with him. And being a foolish romantic and thinking this might be his only chance at a date with her, he flew the two of them out to have dinner at some very fancy New York restaurant, on the roof, under the stars."

"Wow. Jason really likes her doesn't he?"

"Yeah, I think he really does. The only time I ever see him serious about something is when it comes to Taylor."

"I'm glad. She deserves the best."

"Yeah, and you know if she is with Jason she will always be around…."

I fell silent and looked down at my toes before looking up at her once again with tears in my eyes. Was it so bad for me to hope for a chance at getting a best friend back?

"Come on, we're gonna be late," Mitchie said, and ran out the back door. I was about to follow her out when my phone rang.

Thinking it was Nate, I answered and had to hold back my laughter. He was so afraid I was going to back out. As if I would really do that, after all, I had promised. "Don't worry, I'm on my way."

"Good. I thought you had forgotten that I had asked. See you soon Hannah." The voice that answered made me freeze where I was standing. It was not Nate. It was the British accented voice of Brown. What was he talking about? And then I remembered. It was the day everything had gone wrong. I had been so worried about singing with Nate, that when Brown asked me a question on the way back to the cabin, I had just agreed. This must have been what I agreed to. Oh no. I couldn't do this. No way I could back out as Hannah. People noticed when Hannah didn't show up to a gig. There was only one person who would noticed if Miley didn't. Unfortunately, that person was the most important person.

I quickly began to change into something more Hannah-ish and while I was putting on my wig, I called Nate. His excited voice when he answered put a dagger through my heart. "Hey Miles, where are you?"

"Nate, I- I can't."

"No Miles. I'm not letting you back out. You have an amazing voice and you know it."

"But Nate, you don't understand-"

"No buts Miley, I'm not letting you doubt yourself any longer." And with that he hung up. Oh sweet niblets. What was I going to do now? But there was no time to ponder; I was already running out the door.

The jam was out doors again, and the sun was just rising over the lake. The whole thing was a very beautiful sight, and I might have paid more attention to it, since I was never up this early, if I wasn't so worried about what was going to happen. I had to find Nate. I just had to find him. Mitchie was already on stage, and singing a beautiful song. It was nearly over. I had to find Nate, we were supposed to be next. I began to ran around frantically in the area in the woods that had been dedicated as sort of a back stage area for the singers. That's when the voice from hell interrupted me. "Hannah!" It was Tess Tyler.

I turned to her with a fake smile on my face. "Hey Tess," I said as happily as I could muster. After all, it was Miley that hated Tess, not Hannah. "Looking forward to hearing you sing today. You been working on your show performance like we talked about?" She nodded and opened her mouth to say something, but I cut her off. "Look, I really need to find someone right now. Can we talk later?"

"Who are you looking for?" She asked with an interested voice. I didn't like the gleam in her eyes as she asked. The last thing in the world I needed was for Tess Tyler to know too much about me. On the other hand, she might actually be able to help me right now. Who would have ever thought I would need Tess Tyler's help.

"Nate," I said, knowing I would regret this later.

"Oh. You mean Miley's new little boyfriend?"

"Uhh… yeah," I answered. Had he been calling me his girlfriend? How sweet. But if I didn't show up today, that would probably come to an end.

"He's walking on stage."

No! No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no. This wasn't happening. I ran as fast as I could to where he was climbing up the stairs. Luckily, he seemed to be trying to stall Brown from ushering him up on stage. Stalling for me. "NATE!" I gasped, out of breath. "I need to talk to you."

"Some other time, Hannah," Brown said, "right now my nephew needs to get up on stage and sing."

"I told you Brown. I can't sing without Miley. Have you possibly seen her, Hannah?"

"Well, that's what I need to talk to you abou-"

"Later," Brown said, and shoved Nate onto the stage.

Nate looked about awkwardly for a moment, out into the crowd. And then, his normal confidence returned, he walked up to the microphone. "So, today I am going to sing you guys a song with a beautiful girl you probably all know, Miley. Only problem is, I can't seem to find her. Anyone know where she is?" Everyone in the crowd began whispering and looking around for me. Um, hello, Miley is right here, only she is in a blonde wig. I saw Mitchie who had gone to stand up front after singing looking around confused, and then her eyes landed on me. I saw only questions in them. I pulled out my phone and quickly texted her, "Had to. Tell you later." She got the text and looked back up at me. She looked disappointed. And I knew why, Nate was standing on stage, and for the first time ever, something vulnerable was on his face. For the first time ever, Nate looked unsure. He looked let down.

Why did I keep hurting everyone I cared about because of Hannah? Nate walked off the stage and as he started walking away, I became desperate. I quickly ran up on stage, and the crowd forgot all their confusion from Nate being stood up on stage, and cheered. Nate didn't even look back. "Wait!" I cried into the mic, and Nate looked back questioningly. I grabbed an acoustic guitar from someone off stage, and slung it over my shoulder. "Please, just wait," I said again, desperately.

And, without giving it a second thought, I began to play the song I had written about Nate. The one he had overheard down by the dock. The one without an ending.

"Before I fall too fast,  
kiss me quick, but make it last.  
So I can see how badly this will hurt me,  
when you say goodbye.

Keep it sweet, keep it slow.  
Let the future pass, and don't let go.  
But tonight I could fall too soon under this beautiful  
moonlight.

But you're so hypnotizing.  
You've got me laughing while I sing.  
You've got me smiling in my sleep.  
And I can see this unraveling,  
Your love is where I'm falling,  
but please don't catch me."

And sadly, it was unraveling. I could see it now as I looked at him. Only him. His eyes were filled with shock, but other than that, his face betrayed no emotion. He just stood there, staring at me.

"See this heart, won't settle down.  
Like a child running scared from a clown.  
I'm terrified of what you do,  
my stomach screams just when I look at you.

Run far away, so I can breathe.  
Even though you're far from suffocating me.  
I can't set my hopes too high,  
cause every hello, ends with a goodbye.

But you're so hypnotizing.  
You've got me laughing while I sing.  
You've got me smiling in my sleep.  
And I can see this unraveling,  
Your love is where I'm falling,  
but please don't catch me."

I still looked at Nate. The shock was gone from his eyes now. He stood emotionless, staring at me. He didn't move. He might as well have been a statue. And seeing him without the caring look in his eyes, I realized something. I needed him. I couldn't lose him. And finally, my song had an ending. I sang it like I was speaking right to him.

"So now you see why I'm scared,  
I can't open up my heart without a care.  
But here I go, it's what I feel  
and for the first time in my life I know it's real.

But you're so hypnotyzing,  
you've got me laughing while I sing,  
you've got me smiling while I sleep.  
And I can see this unraveling  
your love is where I'm falling  
so please don't catch me

If this is love please don't break me  
I'm giving up so just catch me."

As I finished the crowd roared. I felt a small tear slide down my cheek, but I couldn't take the effort to brush it away. I smiled at them and said is a quiet voice, "Thank you so much." I ran off the stage. I was about to walk after Nate when none other than Tess Tyler came up and stopped me.

"Hey, I have to go on stage, but that was amazing Hannah. I didn't know you had feelings for Nate. I guess we will just have to get rid of Miley. Don't you worry about that, you just leave it to me. But I was staring at Nate, he had just disappeared into the woods surrounding the camp. By the time it sunk in what she had said, I turned to correct her, but she was already running onto the stage. A wave of confusion from the day's events washed over me, and I had to sit on the ground, leaning against a tree to try and get my thoughts back to making sense.


	12. So Who's Ready For Some Lunch?

**Disclaimer: I only own the story. Nothing else.**

**A/N: Okay, Okay, don't shoot me. I know I am such a failure at the whole posting thing. Well, I have sort of a good excuse. One word, college. Yeah, it's definately something new. And I am currently living the college life. Which isn't all it's cracked up to be. Especially since I recently lost my job, and consequently got kicked out of my apartment. So, now I am living back at home with my daddy. It's not so bueno. Anywho, here's a chapter. Enjoy.**

"Okay," a the familiar voice of Mitchie came from behind me. "What the hell was that?" She pointed up to the stage where Tess was now performing some souped up pop song.

I just shook my head and slumped farther down the tree. Now was not the time I wanted to talk about this. I did not want to talk about how I had let Nate down when he was counting on me. I did not want to talk about how I had just basically confessed to him that I was Hannah Montana via song. I did not want to talk about the fact that he had walked off afterwards without even bothering to say a word to me. What I did want, was my two best friends there to help comfort me, but currently, only one of them stood in front of me. And that was as much my fault as the fact that Nate wasn't standing in front of me as well. I had ruined everything. I had gone and ruined everything by being Hannah Mon-freaking-tana. And I hated it. I felt the tears welling up in my eyes. Sensing something was amiss, Mitchie wordlessly pulled me up from where I was slumped on the ground, and led me away from the crowd.

I didn't notice where she was taking me until we were already inside the Grey's cabin. I looked around confused, "What are we doing here Mitch?"

She pointed to the couch before answering, and I sat where she indicated. "Shane's got an amazing stash of chocolate chip cookie dough, and double fudge brownie ice cream." She said simply once I was sitting. "And I think now is a good time to take advantage of having a boyfriend with a sweet tooth." She walked out of the room, and came back a minute later with two huge tubs of ice cream, and two spoons. We began to eat the ice cream straight out of the container. An hour or so passed, and Mitchie did a great job of distracting me from the hurt. We talked about anything and everything except the incident, and though my face still had some tear stains on it, she had me laughing along at amusing stories of her family or her last year here at camp. I had long since pulled the Hannah wig off, and it sat on the Grey's coffee table while the two of us were crosslegged on the couch.

I had almost forgotten anything was wrong when the door of the cabin swung open to reveal Shane and Nate standing there. Both stopped mid conversation and just stared awkwardly. Mitchie quickly jumped up and bounded over to Shane and planted a light peck on his lips. I smiled slightly at my friends happiness. At least someone was happy around here. And Taylor and Jason too I guess. So maybe it was just me that was unhappy. Unhappy in the hole I had dug for myself. "Hey baby," she said softly to him, wrapping her arms around his neck and smiling her wide smile. "Can I talk to you outside for a sec?" And just like that, they were gone.

An awkward and empty silence filled the room, I stared intently at my toes. A couple minutes passed, and I could feel my face burning up. I had to get out of here. I couldn't take another second of this. "So," his voice startled me and I jumped a bit and looked up at him.

"So..." I said, lamely.

"I guess that explains alot." He said, his voice lacking any of the emotion I was hoping for. I still didn't know wether he was mad, or sad, or hurt, or felt betrayed. I didn't know squat because he played that stupid poker face of his.

"Yeah, kind of..." I said, looking up at his still emotionless face. Then, something inside of me snapped. I couldn't take this. He could atleast yell at me. He could atleast start crying. He could tell me he never wanted to see me again. He could say he was going to sell my secret to the tabloids for all I freaking cared at that moment. But he just stood there emotionless. "OH COME ON NATE!" I screamed. He looked at me startled. I knew he didn't know where my sudden outburst had come from. Truth be told, I didn't either. He was the one who deserved to yell, not me. But I just went right on with my rant, in a slightly lower voice. "You have to give me something to work with here Nate! It's not exactly like that was an easy thing for me to do. I just told you _my biggest secret._ Or not so much told you, as showed you, and you just sit there with your stupid poker face and I deserve to at least know if you are breaking up with me, or if you hate my guts, or if you are going to murder me in my sleep, or something. _Anything!" _I finished and was gasping for breath. During my rant I had managed to end up standing right in front of him. There was a slight pause as he just stared at me in shock (which was better than no emotion, but none the less frustrating) and then he did the last thing I expected from him. He pulled me in close to him, and his lips crashed against mine in a passionate kiss.

It was a few moments before we broke apart for air, and I had a goofy smile on my face. "That enough of a something for you?" He said with a grin.

"Man, I should announce my secret identity and then yell pointlessly at you more often," I said. He laughed and pulled me into another kiss.

"Miles, you should have just told me from the start. You think I would give away your secret? I want to be with you, whether you means simple small town girl, or international pop star, or both. That's what I want." My smile widened at his words, and my heart fluttered in a way no boy had been able to make it.

"I guess I was just scared. I should have known better."

"Yes. You should have." He said with a laugh, then he laced our fingers together, "Now let's go get some lunch."

"Deal," I said walking out the door to see Shane and Mitchie waitng expectantly.

"So?" Mitchie asked practically bounching up and down. Nate lifted the hand with which he held mine to show Mitchie we were still together. She let out a squeal and then turned to Shane and said in triumph, "You owe me five bucks."

"Dude," Nate said in shock, "you bet against us?"

"No, no no," Shane said laughing a bit. "I bet you wouldn't be coming out before lunch time, because you guys would be too busy making out after you finished making up."

I blushed a deep shade of crimson. Nate noticed and blushed as well, quickly changing the subject. "So... who's ready for some lunch?"

We all agreed and headed off to the dining hall, but Nate held me back. I looked up at him questioningly. Slightly hoping he had taken a hint from Shane and I might get to make out with him, which was currently top of my to-do list. But instead he just said softly, "And for the record Miles, I caught you long before you offered me the chance."


	13. Hannah's Having Lunch With Us?

**Disclaimer: Incase you hadn't caught on yet, I don't own anything but the story. Sadly.**

**A/N: So, I figured since I made you wait like a year for the last chapeter, I would post another one up all speedy quick. Thanks to those of you who are still reading and reviewing despite my failure at posting when I should be. I'm working on the next chapter as we speak, along with my three college papers that are due. (How lame is that by the way? It's only like a week into the semester.) And on top of that, I am watching some Lifetime movie called Fab 5 Cheerleader Scandal, based off of a true story. It's sort of giving me the urge to write yet another story. Haha. Yeah, I'm a little crazy. And, just so you know, I already have a sequal to this story planned out and all. So be ready for that. And I'll try and work on my other stories as well, but I am museless for them, so if you guys have any ideas or anything for them if you are looking for a new chapter right away, let me know and I will try to incorporate it.**

It was later that same night, and the four of us were just hanging out in the boy's cabin laughing and having a good time. Mitch had a guitar sitting in her lap and was strumming the tune to Act Naturally by the Beatles as we all sang along in a horrible rendition. Not that our singing was aweful, just that no one can compare to the Beatles.

"Well I hope you come and see me in the movies,

Then I'll know that you will plainly see,

The biggest fool that ever hit the big time,

And all I got to do is act naturally."

We all finished the last chorus before bursting into laughter. Mitchie actually toppled off the chair she was on she was laughing so hard, which, of course, made all of us laugh harder. I glanced around the room at the boy I was so lucky to have, and the one who had become more and more like a brother to me, and then at one of my best friends. I was one lucky girl, but I couldn't help noticing that we were still two people short of perfect.

Nate seemed to read my mind, "Jason and Taylor should be back any minute now," he whispered to me, wrapping his arms around me comfortingly. "I guess I know why you guys are fighting now."

"Yeah, Taylor didn't... well she didn't take it so well. And it's my fault. I should have told her. She deserved the truth alot soon than she got it from me."

"Well, I think I might know a way you can make it up to her."

"Yeah?" I said with my hope growing.

"Call the record label," he said, since we shared a record label as he now knew. "They know that there is massive talent at Camp Rock and sometimes send scouts down. They know you are here, and they know my brother's and I are here. If we tell them that there is someone they absolutely have to hear, I bet they might send someone down for final jam."

"Oh my gosh Nate!" I said happily, spinning and planting a kiss on him. "You are a genious."

At that moment Jason walked in with a happy smile on his face. "Hey guys!"

"Hey man. How was your date?" Shane asked him.

"Perfect," Jason said smiling even wider.

"Is Tay back at the cabin?" Mitchie asked. When Jason nodded, Mitch quickly kissed Shane and whispered a goodnight, and then headed out the door. "See you tomorrow Miles. I sure do love Sundays with nothing to do. Lunch at the Hannah cabin everyone. Be there." And with that she was gone.

"Hannah's having lunch with us?" Jason asked confused.

"Hannah always has lunch with us Jase," Shane said, teasing his confused brother.

"Yeah man. Did you forget or something?" Nate added with a laugh.

"Guys, don't be mean. He's your brother," I said standing up and picking up the Hannah wig from where it still sat on their coffee table. "Jason, I have a confession. I am Hannah Montana."

He looked at me for a second and then said, "HA! I knew I had seen you somewhere before." And then he disappeared into his room. Shane, Nate, and I burst out into laughter.

"Alright guys, I have to head off to bed," I said, giving Shane a hug, and then kissing Nate softly on the cheek.

I was half way out the door when I heard Nate's voice call out, "Miles," I turned to look back at him. "Talk to her," he said simply.

I knew what he meant, but it was easier said than done. I made my way slowly to Cabin M. I hadn't been here in nearly a week now. I stood nervously outside the door, and then finally steeled my nerves and knocked softly on the door before swinging it open. Tay and Mitch had been talking and giggling, but it fell oddly silent as soon as I opened the door. I stood there, awkwardly in the doorway for a few moments, before finally Taylor broke the silence and said, "Well, come on in. You're letting the bugs in."

I smiled slightly and walked inside. Mitchie moved over on her bed where they were both sitting to make room for me, and I sat down on the bed, smiling shyly at Taylor. We both sat there for a moment before we both burst into tears and hugged each other. "I'm so sorry Tay. I should have told you sooner. I shouldn't have lied to you for so long. I should have trusted you. I shou-"

"Miley!" she interupted my ranting apology. "It's fine. I'm the one who should be sorry. That's a really big secret to tell and to trust someone with, and you picked me to share it with. I should have reacted better. Truth was, I was only mad because I was jealous. Here I was expecting to come to camp and meet all these other aspiring musicians, and I end up becoming friends with Connect 3, Shane Grey's extremely talented girlfriend who we all know will end up with a record deal by the end of the summer or Shane will fix that for her, and then a girl who is secretly Hannah Montana. All I want is to be where you guys already are, but I'm just the nobody of the group."

"Taylor! Is that what you think? That you are a nobody?" Mitchie asked before I could get those same words to come out of my own mouth.

"Well it's true," she mumbled. "Compared to you guys I am just the unimportant wannabe."

I quickly wrapped Taylor into a hug and felt Mitchie wrap her arms around the both of us. This was the first time either of us had ever heard Taylor doubt herself. Taylor. Our Taylor. She was so strong and confident. The girl who always got what she wanted and she was always right it was just the rest of the world that was wrong. She had never showed us weakness before, not like this. "You are _not_ unimportant," Mitchie whispered.

"And hey, everyone starts out as a wannabe. That's how it works. I was a wannabe once. Just a little ol' nobody in Nashville," I added.

"Yeah, and no matter who my boyfriend is. I am still just a wannabe. Shane got some people to listen to a demo CD of mine. It doesn't mean anything is going to happen. It's still the talent and hard work that is going to get me there. And you got plenty of talent and you work harder at this than anyone I know, Tay. You've got this."

"Thanks guys," Taylor mumbled, managing a smile.

We sat for a moment longer in our group hug, silence filling the room. But it wasn't awkward. It was a moment to reflect on how lucky I was to have found two such great friends. There had never been a time in my life when I had ended up feeling so close to anyone this fast. It had only been a couple of weeks, and yet, I knew I had found myself two best friends for life. And somehow I knew in that moment, that the other two were thinking the same thing. Finally, Mitchie let out a giggle and then said, "Alright Tay, now you have to tell Miles the story of your date!"

**Awww, yay. Looks like everything is working out wonderfully for Miley right? Well don't worry, there is more drama to come. Not in the next chapter though, that is just Jaylor fluff. Yeah, yeah, I'm a romantic. But let's just say we are going to start seeing alot more of Tess. Oooooo. Yeah, I'm pretty excited about it. Welp, please review my loves. It might just help me get the next chapter done faster. ;) Oh yeah, that's right. I just winked at you. Oh snap. Haha. I seriously love you all for reading. And once again, review please. Thanks everyone. **


	14. What Did You Do For The Flight?

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. And hell, for all I know, it's been done before.**

**Author's note: Yeah, yeah. There is really no excuse. It's been what? Almost a year since I updated. I have been suffering from severe writers block on my stories because I don't really care much for the shows anymore. However, the plot ideas, planned out through this story and its sequel keep bouncing around in my head telling me to write them. So I make no promises about how fast it will happen, but I will definitely try to keep working on them. All I can say is, sorry to all my readers, and thank you if you have stuck around this long.**

The three of us sat around on our beds, late into the night, listening to Taylor's story of her date with Jason and giggling. I had missed this while we were fighting. I needed this. I needed them.

"Well, first off, you would think that on a dinner date, I wouldn't have to miss the breakfast jam, right? But Jason got this idea that we needed to fly all the way to New York. I won't lie, it was pretty impressive. However, the time difference from New York to California is three hours, plus a five hour flight, so we left at about 9 in the morning. So, no jam for me. Which, by the way, I expect full details of, no skimping.

Anyways, when we got there it was like, five. Even though, it was only two here, so the dinner was almost more like a lunch, but at night. God, time differences can do wonderful things. And he had this whole beautiful table set up on a rooftop, and we just ate, and talked, and then he asks me to dance with him, despite the lack of music playing. Which, I know, total cliché, cheesy, romance movie move, but I fell for it hook, line, and sinker from him. There is something about him that is just so sweet. You know, he's the first guy I've gone on a date with in years." She said, a goofy grin appearing on her face.

"Really? Why?" I asked, suddenly interested. Taylor was a rather private person, she never really brought up much about her past.

"There was this guy, back when I was fourteen, he was older than me, and pretty much the dreamiest guy in my whole town. You know the type, tall, mysterious, with that sexy voice that just makes girls melt. Think, Taylor Lautner sexy. One day, he asked me on a date, and of course I said yes. I mean, who could turn down a guy like that? It wasn't long before we were doing everything together and I fell head over heels for the guy. Mike, his name was. We were together for a year, and I thought he loved me just like I loved him. But, we would always get in arguments, cause I told him I wasn't ready to lose my virginity just yet. And well, he was seventeen, and had lost his long ago. But he would grit his teeth and tell me he would wait for me for as long as it took. Turns out, his idea of waiting meant sleeping with someone else. One day, I walked in on him and my—well, him and someone else. The worst part about it was, the whole time I was with him, I never focused on my music much. So much lost time for no reason. But you know, with Jase, I feel like it's worth it. He inspires me. I could really fall for this guy, you know?"

"Sooooo, what did you guys do for the five hour flight there and back?" Mitchie asked in a mock innocent voice, and then made a kissy face, quickly changing the subject back to a happier one.

"We just played music Mitch!" Taylor said with a bright blush, throwing her pillow at her. There really did seem to be a lot of pillow throwing in this cabin, I loved it.

"Yeah, suuuure," I said, "For ten hours you guys managed to play music the whole time. I'm totally buying it."

Mitchie and I shared a glance, and then at the same time busted out in mock song, "Jason and Taylor sittin in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G."

This resulted in another round of pillows being thrown every which way, and more girlish giggles.

"So," Taylor said when she could finally stop laughing, "tell me about the jam."

"Oh my God, it was the most dramatic jam ever. I felt like we were in our own soap opera starring Miles," Mitchie said before both of us launched in to the story of the jam, and Nate finding out, and then we spent a good number of hours discussing what exactly Tess was planning on doing to get Hannah with Miley's boyfriend. God, I really sounded crazy when I had to worry about losing my boyfriend to myself.

The next two weeks went by in a sort of bliss for me, finally all my new friends knew my secret, and I could finally be myself. Plus, Lily and Oliver managed to call me from their cruise, even if they were being all lovey dovey. And to top it all off, Tess was nowhere to be seen. It seemed she had disappeared from camp, and no one really felt the need to question it. I was just happy I didn't have to worry about her interfering with my life, at least until she showed up again.

It was a weekend again, and we were all having another movie night in the boy's cabin, it had sort of become our thing. I was happy as a clam as I sat in the room surrounded by my friends. Well, okay, at the moment it was just Nate, Taylor, and Jason. Mitchie and Shane had disappeared into his room a few minutes ago. I swear, those two were attached at the hip. No, wait, they were attached at the mouth. I sat on Nate's lap, with his arms wrapped around me, he was watching the movie, but he was the only one in the room doing so. I was busy looking over at Taylor and Jase with a happy grin. They were sitting close to each other, whispering and smiling, with their fingers laced loosely together. Who would have thought that the three of us would end up roommates, and then best friends, and then all dating three brothers. It was like we were part of some love story. Man, was I one lucky girl.

**Yeah, it's kind of short. Sorry. So anyways, let me know what you guys think. Plus, anyone have any guesses on who Taylor's old boyfriend cheated on her with? Cause they come to play a pretty important role later on. Woo! Anywho, next chapter is already written. And it is short, but it's okay, because it is just some Niley fluff. I will try to get it up tonight as well, and then be ready for all the drama to explode. Just about everyone will be affected. By the way, do you guys totally hate me for the fact that I use songs that aren't actually by the Jonas Brothers, Miley/Hannah, Demi/Mitchie, or Taylor? I just try to find songs that fit my story. So, let me know! I love you all.**


	15. You're Leaving?

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Darnit. **

**Author's note: Okay, Okay. It's super short. Like not even 900 words short. But, it is mostly just a filler chapter. Though, something important does happen, even though you won't know what it is until the next chapter. Which, by the way, is when about a million awesome drama plots hit at once. Okay, so, not a million. But it is still sort of the climatic chapter. Oh, and by the way. I can't describe kissing scenes, which is sort of why I skipped over it. Sorry.**

It was about half way through the week, and though I had gotten rather used to all the dance lessons, and running around being two people, plus Mitchie and Taylor's ridiculous need to get up at 7 in the morning, I was still dead tired. Nate and I were sitting down by the lake, with his arm wrapped around me, which was enough to keep me awake. I never wanted to miss any of the moments with him.

"So, then, in the middle of me teaching how to do some awesome mic stand tricks, Tess freakin' Tyler walks in like she owns the place and hasn't been gone for a day. Flashes me a smile, like she didn't just interrupt my lesson that she hasn't been too in weeks because she fell off the face of the earth, or at least camp, and then proceeds to sit in the back and text, saying loudly how she doesn't worry, because she was born for fame. Sweet niblits, that girl really gets to me someti—"

But that was as far as I got into my ranting story of how my day had gone, because right then, Nate planted a kiss on my lips. And let me tell you, that kiss was really something. I had been with Nate for over a month, and while I realize that is really no time at all, I still had been surprised by the fact that he was ridiculously gentlemanly, every kiss we had shared had been rather chaste. But this kiss, oh man, this kiss was something else entirely, it was hot, passionate, and a bit demanding. No one had ever kissed me like this before.

I returned this kiss fervently, and before I knew it, somehow he had ended up on top of me, and, for the first time in my life, I was making out with a boy, my boyfriend. So, this is what I had been missing all these years of not really dating because I had a secret identity. Then, I became acutely aware of the fact, that even though we had been alone, we were out where anyone could walk up at anytime and see us. It seemed that Nate had the same realizations, because he pulled back with a light blush. God, I love it when he blushed.

"So," he said, pulling himself from the top of me and helping me up so we were sitting again. "I have some bad news, but I mean, it's kind of good news, if you think about it."

I wrinkled my forehead. I did not like the sound of that. "What's up?"

"This weekend my brothers and I have to fly out for a couple interviews and an appearance on Wake Up, It's Wendy."

"You're leaving for the whole weekend?" I asked, making a pouting face.

"Yes, but just think, it will give you guys a chance for a nice girl's weekend. You can like… braid each others' hair or whatever it is girls do."

I laughed at my boyfriend's clueless mind on the ways of women.

Friday rolled around much fast that I would want it to, but after our classes let out for the day, instead of being at the dining hall, Mitch, Tay, and I were saying our goodbyes to the boys.

"I'm gonna miss you, you know," I heard Mitchie mumble into Shane's chest as he held her in a tight hug. "But I bet it will be exciting to see New York. You get to go to the most amazing places Shane."

"Maybe I do, but I would much rather be here with you."

"Okay, now you are just being ridiculous," she said, pulling back to look at him.

"Mitch, I could see all the most wonderful places on this earth, Paris, Venice, New York, Rome, Madrid, Brazil, and none of it. Not a single beautiful sight, would measure up to what I feel when I look in your eyes," he said, in the most serious voice I had ever heard Shane use, as he tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear. And then he pulled her in for a soft kiss. By this time, the rest of us had stopped to watch the two of them. Privacy didn't really happen in the group of us anymore. We were all too close. Which is why, as he pulled away from her, we all heard his soft whisper as he said, "I love you Mitchie Torres."

As sad as I was to see Nate leave, I was practically jumping up and down with excitement when we got to the Hannah Cabin, where we were staying the night as we felt it would better suite our girls' night. The second the door closed behind us, we all let out a squeal and Tay and I hugged Mitchie.

However, our excitement was about to be crushed. A knock came on the door, and a none other than Tess Tyler's voice called out, "Hannah! Open up. I have the greatest news!"

**Review and get a preview of the next chapter! 3**


	16. So There Is A Girl?

**Disclaimer: Do you think for just one day I could pretend like I own them? Yeah, you're right. That would probably be wrong and all. Sigh.**

**Author's note: So here comes the dramaaaa! Oh snap!**

Panic filled the room. We all glanced about at each other, unsure of what to do. Finally, I quickly whispered, "Distract her!" And grabbed the Hannah wig, plus some pink pajamas and disappeared into the bathroom for what would probably be my quickest transformation to date.

I heard the door open from the other room. "Hey Tess," came Taylor's voice, "Hannah's just in the changing into her pajamas."

"Is this a slumber party sort of thing?" came Tess' voice. "How great. She won't mind if I stay for a while."

"Well, actually-" but Taylor was cut off by Tess again.

"Sooo, I see Miley isn't here. Thank God. Can you guys keep a secret?" She didn't even wait for them to respond. "Hannah totally has a thing for Nate. She actually asked for my help to break up Nate and Miley." I rolled my eyes in the bathroom. I was almost ready, just needed to get this darn wig straight. "Maybe you guys can help me. That is, if Hannah trusts you as much as she trusts me."

Finally, I walked back into the main room of the cabin. "Tess!" I said with a fake smile, giving her a hug.

"Hannah! I have amazing news! Guess who just got signed to your record label?" she said, jumping a bit with excitement.

Taylor, who had been wearing a rather forced smile, trying to be pleasant, suddenly got a shocked expression on her face. "What?"

"Yeah. There was a scout for the label at the breakfast jam a couple weeks back," she said, turning to give Taylor a smug smile. "You really should have been there. Anyways, he was so impressed by my performance that they instantly whisked me off to sign the papers and seal the deal. I even got a few songs recorded. And, they told me to come ask you if you wanted to do a duet together, to help get my name out. Can you just imagine it? We can be chart toppers together!"

I was so shocked, that it was all I could managed to hold onto my well practiced and composed Hannah smile. "Sure, that would be great Tess."

"Good," she said. "Now, onto more important things, why wasn't I invited to your girls' night?"

I had no excuse that would be acceptable in the mind of Tess Tyler, plus I didn't want the record label getting mad at me. It was important to be friends with all other celebrities. It helped prevent a lot of press scandals. So, that was how Tess Tyler ended up at our sleepover, and that was how I ended up having to sleep in my wig. Luckily, I had taken the time to use the wig glue. Good planning on my part. Tess ended up doing most of the talking that night, and Mitchie joined in a bit. After all, they had known each other last summer, and if they weren't friends, they at least pretended to like each other. Taylor was strangely silent the rest of the night. I made a mental note to talk to her about it as soon as Tess left.

In the morning I found myself being shaken awake by Tess. I groggily opened my eyes, and checked to make sure the wig was still good. Man, did my head itch like no other. "Hannah! The boys are on TV," I heard Mitchie's voice call from the main room of the cabin.

"Let's go Hannah. You know you don't want to miss Nate's interview," Tess said with a wink, before she practically dragged me over to the couch and dropped me in front of the TV that Mitchie already had turned to the right channel. The boys were just walking onto the set of the talk show to the loud cheering of the audience.

To be honest, as happy as I was to see my boyfriend walking on stage, I was even happier to see the plate of waffles sitting on the coffee table in front of me. I quickly grabbed it and started eating.

"So," came Wendy's loud voice from the TV screen. "Connect 3, what have you guys been up to? I heard you all decided to go back to Camp Rock this year. Can I ask why? Does it have anything to do with a certain girl it was rumored Shane got close to last year there?"

Shane let out a nervous laugh, "Uhh, well we went back because it was such a humbling experience last year, and I wanted to help out aspiring stars again, and my brothers wanted to help. Seeing people we met last year was a definite bonus though."

"So there is a girl?" Wendy pressed.

Shane blushed a deep shade of red, something I had never seen him do before. "Yeah, there is a girl."

Beside me Tess let out a squeal. "God, you are soooo lucky Torres." Mitchie just smiled wide, unable to take her eyes from the TV.

"Well, tell us about her!" Wendy said, looking excited to have this confession.

"I don't know. I like to keep my private life private. I will say this though, I've never felt this way before."

There was a chorus of awww's from the audience. Wendy joined in with them, but then she was quickly turning to Nate and Jason. "And what about the other to brothers? Any special girls?"

Jason got a grin on his face, but Nate just smiled and said, "We really want to keep our personal lives that, personal."

"Well," Wendy said, "It seems neither of you have really been that personal. Both of you have been spotted with girls this summer. And, there are pictures. But we will get to those after the break."

As the commercial came on, I turned to look for Taylor, to share a confused glance that was well deserved since I was sure she would also be wondering how either of us ended up pictured with the boys. But I realized she wasn't there. "Hey guys, where is Taylor?"

"She left to go jogging or something while we were all still asleep. Left a note. I tell you, that girl is a bit off her rocker," Tess said dismissively.

I looked over at Mitchie, who just mouthed, 'tell you later', and then quickly got Tess talking again until the commercial was over.

"And, we're back," Wendy's voice rang out. "I'm here with Connect 3, and after Shane has admitted to being in a relationship, we now delve into the lives of the other two members of the band. So Jason, tell me, a couple weeks ago, there was a rumor you took a lovely blonde girl on a romantic date here in the city, but until now there have never been any pictures. But, just last week, an inside source sent me a picture."

The screen behind her showed a picture of Jason and Taylor getting off of the private jet they had taken to New York. Jason smiled a bit when he saw the picture of Taylor, he was holding her hand helping her off the plane. "I'm not denying it. It was a date." He said, in that simple, matter of fact, Jason way. "And it was the best first date ever."

"Wow," Wendy said, practically bouncing in her seat. "You heard it here first guys, two thirds of Connect 3 is taken, but if you think that leaves you a chance with the last member, it seems you would be wrong." And just then, the picture of the screen behind her changed from Jason and Taylor, to a picture of Nate and I down by the lake, full on making out. I practically choked on my waffle. Tess shot me a sympathetic look. I'm sure she thought I was upset because Hannah secretly had a thing for Nate. Secret identities were complicated.

On the screen, Wendy turned to face Nate, she almost look predatory in that moment. "So, you and a mystery girl, huh?" Nate's face had lost its composure and all that was left was complete shock. "Except," Wendy continued relentlessly, "I know the secret." Beside the picture of Nate and me appeared a picture of Jake and I from when we were dating. "It seems your mystery girl is none other than Miley Stewart who was rumored to be dating Jake Ryan a while ago. Apparently, she really likes the celebrity boys."

"Uhh," Nate said, clearing his throat, "Well, I hate to break it to you, but the reason she is dating me has nothing to do with the fact that I am famous."

"So you are dating?"

"Well, yeah. Yeah we are. Miley is a great girl. I'm lucky to have her." He said, a bit embarrassed. I knew he must hate being put on the spot like that.

Mitchie shot me a sympathetic glace, for a completely different reason than Tess.

"So," Wendy said, changing the subject in the manner she always did. "I hear Hannah Montana is also at camp with you this year. What's that like?"

I couldn't even focus on the answer. I couldn't focus on anything. I was in complete shock. So much for flying under the radar as Miley, the press would be all over me again.

"I knew I recognized her from somewhere!" Tess said, turning to me. "I can't believe it, that little spotlight seeking wanna be, dating Nate for his fame. You two should be together Hannah. You would be like, perfect for each other. Two stars. Plus, you would be like a total power couple. You just leave this to me Hannah, I will break those two up if it is the last thing I do."

"Tess, you don't-"

"Don't worry about it Hannah, it is what friends do," she said with that sickly sweet smile. And then, she left.

"Sweet niblets, Mitch. What just happened?" I asked as I got up and locked the door behind Tess, finally pulling the itchy wig off my head.

"Welll, Wendy just outed your relationship on national television with a picture of a rather… private moment. And then Tess decided that it is her mission to break you and Nate up so your alternate identity could hook up with him. Have you ever realized your life is a bit like a soap opera? All you need is someone in a coma and an evil twin."

"Tell me about it, remember to have me tell you about my evil cousin who is practically my doppelganger sometime."

She just looked at me questioningly, but right then, a loud cheer from the TV startled us. It seemed the boys were performing live on the show. Shane stood in the center of them at his microphone. "Now that you all obviously know about her, this song goes out to the girl of my dreams."

It was an acoustic song, and as the boys began to play, Nate and Shane began to sing.

"Hello Beautiful,  
How's it going?  
I hear it's wonderful in California.  
I've been missing you. It's true.

But tonight I'm gonna fly,  
Yea tonight I'm gonna fly.  
'cause I could comb across the world  
See everything and never be satisfied  
If I couldn't see those eyes.

Hello Beautiful,  
It's been a long time  
Since my phone's rung  
And you've been on that line.  
I've been missing you. It's true.  
But tonight I'm gonna fly,  
Yea tonight I'm gonna fly.  
'cause I could comb across the world  
See everything and never be satisfied  
If I couldn't see those eyes."

"So," I said later as we were walking back to Cabin M. "What's the deal with Taylor?"

"I don't know. I woke up this morning at seven and she was already up. And was cooking waffles. I tried to talk to her, but she didn't really say much. I went to take a shower, and when I came back out she was gone and had just left a note saying she was going jogging. I think something is up, but she wouldn't talk to me about it."

We walked in the door to the cabin, and there was Taylor, perched on the bed strumming her guitar and humming a bit while scribbling what were probably lyrics down in a notebook.

"Hey Tay," I said cautiously. "You okay? You kind of disappeared this morning."

"Yeah, I'm great," she said flashing a bright smile. "Just working on a new song. I've had a lot of ideas lately but been too distracted to write."

And for the rest of the weekend, she acted like nothing had happened, nothing was wrong. But she was constantly glued to her guitar, and every time we brought up her disappearing that morning, or mentioned the boys, she quickly changed the subject back to music.

**Okay, so there was supposed to be more to this chapter, but it was getting a bit long. So I broke it in two. But next chapter the boys get back! Yayy. Everyone loves it when the boys are back at camp. So, I'm at this really cool point where I have 91 reviews. Which is super exciting to me. I am just crossing my fingers that I break 100. That would be the greatest thing to ever happen to me. Okay, maybe not the greatest. I've had a pretty eventful life, but it would be very high up there. So if you could review, even to say I suck, that would be boss. And give any thoughts or suggestions you have. Because I love them!**


	17. What Are We Missing?

**Disclaimer: I own the plot. Nothing else. Would you like to join my pity party?**

**A/N: Sooooo….. I am super busy with prepping for finals and such, but today I got about a million reviews telling me to update. I figured, hey, I like pleasing people. So BAM! Here you guys go. Now I must be off to study for a Psychology test and pine over the cute boy who lives down the street. **

It was Monday after classes, and the boys were getting home tonight. Brown had given us permission to go meet them at the airport. However, he had given me a stern talking to on the rules of PDA at camp. Apparently everyone had seen the picture from Wendy's show. Goody. Mitch and I were standing at the door to the cab, the driver was slowly growing impatient.

"Maybe we should call her?" I said. Taylor had yet to show up to head out with us. "If she doesn't show up soon, we are going to be late."

Mitchie nodded, already dialing. "Hey Tay. Where are you?" There was a pause. "Oh, uhh. Okay. We'll see you when we get back I guess."

I gave Mitch a questioning look as we got into the cab. "She's not coming?"

"No. She says she has to put the finishing touches on some new song. Something is up with her that she isn't telling us."

"I know, but I am afraid to push it. I don't want to lose her again. We need to find a way to help her."

Mitchie just nodded, we spent the rest of the cab ride in silence, each of us pondering what could possibly be up with our friend.

When we got to the airport, I wasn't surprised to see paparazzi, the boys were famous after all. However, even though the picture had been leaked, I was not expecting them to rush over to Mitchie and me, cameras flashing, and bombarding us with questions.

"Miley, is it true you are dating Nate for his fame?"

"Mitchie, you are the girl that was seen singing with Shane at final jam last year and now you are here, does that mean you are the girlfriend he mentioned?"

"Miley, what does ex Jake Ryan have to say about your new fling?"

"How does it feel to be dating one of the most famous boys in the world?"

By the time we shoved through them, we were both visibly shaken. You would think I would handle it better, seeing as how I got this all the time as Hannah, but it was Mitchie who regained her composure first. "Well, that was something else. I guess that's what we get for dating superstars though. I guess you are used to it."

I flashed her a smile even though I felt like I was about to have a mental breakdown.

We were waiting for the boys in a private terminal. It wasn't long before their flight arrived. The second they appeared through that tunnel thing (as if I cared what it was called) Mitchie flew into Shane's arms. She really was a tiny person, I noticed, as he picked her up and spun her around.

Then, my eyes met Nate's and the world seemed to stop for a moment. He gave me a nervous smile, and I giggled a little before walking up to him and kissing him on the cheek. "So, I guess we should really work on being sneaky."

He chuckled softly, "Apparently so." Then he kissed me softly.

"Hey guys," Jason's voice pulled us back into the real world. "Where's Taylor?"

Mitchie and I shared a glance before I stepped up to him. "She said she had to put the finishing touches on a song. She's back at camp. But I am sure she is excited to see you."

"Yeah?" Jason said with his normal goofy grin coming back to his face. "Good, because I have so much to tell her."

I really hoped talking to Jason would bring her out of this funk. Except, it wasn't really a funk, it was like the opposite of a funk. But the point is, something was wrong.

If I had thought getting into the airport was bad, getting out of it was ridiculous. It was honestly just as bad as when I went places as Hannah, maybe worse. The boys had a limo waiting for us to take us all back to camp, perks of fame, but even getting the fifty feet out the door to the limo was a horrific experience. Questions were being shouted at us, microphones and recorders being shoved in our faces, and picture after picture being taken. That mental break down I had been on the verge of earlier seemed to come back with a vengeance, and by the time we were in the limo, I was having a hard time breathing.

"Miles, are you okay?" Nate asked me once we were driving away.

"I'm fine. I—It's just," I let out a sigh. "I made up Hannah so I wouldn't have to go through this all the time."

"And I took that away from you," Nate said in a soft voice. "Miles, I'm so sorry."

"It's fine Nate. It's worth it. You're worth it." But even as I spoke, I felt a tear run down my cheek. Could I handle this?

Later that night, Mitchie and I were headed back from the dining hall to our cabin. But we stopped short at the door when we heard voices inside.

"But, Taylor, I don't understand—" Jason's muffled voice came through the door.

We heard Taylor let out a sigh. "I know you don't Jase, I just need some time to focus on my music. This is my dream you know."

"I know, but I thought I was helping you. We were working on a song together."

"Well, that's not good enough Jason. If it weren't for you, I would have been at that jam, I would have performed, and then maybe it wouldn't have been Tess that walked away with the record deal." Her voice rose the more she went on. It was obvious she was upset. She was practically yelling by the time she was finished talking.

"There will be other opportunities Tay. You didn't lose your only chance."

"HOW DO YOU KNOW?" She screamed, and then her voice dropped so soft we could barely hear. "How do you know Jase? My life isn't some fairy tale like yours, or Miley's, or Mitchie's. I need breaks like that. Look, I just need to refocus my summer on what I came here for. My future. I need this."

"Taylor, I know. I know more than anyone how much you need this. And I thought when you told me all your reasons, it meant you needed me too."

"I don't need some knight in shining armor."

"I think you do, you just don't know it."

"Jase, I just can't do this. I'm sorry."

There was a pause. "Yeah, me too."

Mitchie and I shared a glance. There was no way Tay could be doing this; it wasn't that long ago she had been gushing since she first came back from the date. Now she was pushing Jason away, the very Jason that she was even closer to than she was to anyone, even Mitchie and Me. As we heard footsteps heading to the door, we quickly dashed away; we didn't want them to know we had been listening to their private conversation, not that one at least. So, Mitchie and I disappeared into the trees surrounding our cabin.

"What the hell do you think that was about?" Mitchie whispered at me in the dark, as we watched Jason leave the cabin.

"I don't know. She can't actually blame him for missing the scout, can she?"

"That's not what I meant. I meant the whole, 'all your reasons for needing this' thing. What reasons? What are we missing?"

I hadn't even paid much attention to that part of the conversation. No wonder Mitch was such a good friend, she noticed everything. I just shrugged my shoulders, though she probably couldn't see it in the dark.

Right at that moment, my phone rang, causing me to jump about three feet in the air I was so startled. It was Lilly. "Hey Lils. What's u—"

But I didn't get to finish my question, because she interrupted me with a chorus of "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I thought he already knew."

"Calm down, Lily. Sorry for what?" But right as I said that my dad beeped in. Oh Sweet Niblets. I hadn't talked to him since he left. What, with him being busy in Europe and all. I quickly switched lines.

"Uhhh… Hi daddy," I said nervously.

"Miley Ray Stewart! One summer, just one summer I asked you to go to camp and stay off the radar. But you couldn't do that. No. You had to bring Hannah to camp with you. But I looked the other way for that. I let it slide, because even though there were selfish reasons, it was actually doing some good. But then, you go and get pictured kissing some rock star boy out in the open, with no sense of decency. You are all over the news, all over the tabloids. How do you think it feels to walk past a magazine stand and see your daughter smooching on some boyfriend she hadn't even bothered to tell you about? I tell you bud, I have half a mind to come take you home right now."

I hated making my daddy mad. As he talked, tears had begun to fall, but at his last statement I suddenly burst out in a rather hysterical fashion, "No Daddy! You can't. There is only like three weeks left of camp anyways. Please let me stay!"

I heard I sigh from the other end of the phone, and there was a pause. "Fine. You can stay. But I am going to call tomorrow morning, and you are going to let me talk to this boy. And then you better expect that I get to meet him as soon as this camp lets out. And no more kissing boys! At least not where it is going to end up in pictures. I would prefer to think my daughter doesn't do that."

I let out a small giggle, and finished catching up with my dad before saying our goodbyes. And then, Mitchie pulled me out of the woods and we walked into the cabin. We were met by the sight of Taylor scribbling fiercely in her song book. She looked up when we walked in, her face looked like it had been freshly splashed with water, the way people did after they had been crying.

"Hey guys," she said in her normal cheery voice.

"Hey Tay, are you okay?" I asked concerned.

She just looked at me confused, as if she had no idea what I was talking about, and answered, "Yeah. I'm great. I actually just finished a new song. You guys want to hear it?"

Mitchie and I shared a glance, before we nodded. "Sure Tay."

"I took a chance, I took a shot  
And you might think i'm bulletproof, but i'm not  
You took a swing, I took it hard  
And down here from the ground I see who you are

I'm sick and tired of your attitude  
I'm feeling like I don't know you  
You tell me that you love me then you cut me down  
And I need you like a heartbeat  
But you know you got a mean streak  
Makes me run for cover when you're around  
And here's to you and your temper  
Yes, I remember what you said last night  
And I know that you see what you're doing to me  
Tell me why..

You could write a book on how to ruin someone's perfect day  
Well I get so confused and frustrated  
Forget what i'm trying to say, oh

I'm sick and tired of your reasons  
I got no one to believe in  
You tell me that you love me, then push me around  
And I need you like a heartbeat  
But you know you got a mean streak  
Makes me run for cover when you're around  
Here's to you and your temper  
Yes, I remember what you said last night  
And I know that you see what you're doing to me  
Tell me why..

Why..do you have to make me feel small  
So you can feel whole inside  
Why..do you have to put down my dreams  
So you're the only thing on my mind

I'm sick and tired of your attitude  
I'm feeling like I don't know you  
You tell me that you want me then cut me down  
I'm sick and tired of your reasons  
I've got no one to believe in  
You ask me for my love then you push me around  
Here's to you and your temper  
Yes, I remember what you said last night  
And I know that you see what you're doing to me  
Tell me why  
Why, tell me why

I take a step back, let you go  
I told you i'm not bulletproof  
Now you know"

"Wow Tay, that was… great." Mitchie said, and I knew she was thinking the same thing as me. That song had been filled with such emotion, anger, sadness, hurt.

But the second she put her guitar down and turned to look at us again, she had her normal smile back on her face. "Thanks! It's called Tell Me Why. I was thinking of singing it at the Campfire Jam next weekend. It's the last one before Final Jam you know."

Wow. This summer had gone by so fast.

**So yeah, that was the second half of my awesome chapter of drama. Buttt, it's not over yet. Tess drama next chapter. Are you excited? Plusss, any guesses as to what's up with Taylor? Also, I am going to be incorporating a few more Miley and Mitchie songs into this story, because I realized that Miley has only had the one, and Mitchie, well she hasn't had any. And that is no bueno. So, be ready for another Jam coming up soon.**


End file.
